Love Is Blind
by LadyLucifer94
Summary: Naruto has been in love with Sakura for quite some time now, but what will happen when Hinata is given the chance she never expected? Secrets and lies revealed as Hinata and Naruto discover they're more similar than they thought!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction Love Is Blind Chap 1

Naruto awoke after a night of tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn t get Sakura off of his mind. And how she fawned over Sasuke and barely acknowledged his love for her, it was so frustrating for him. He wouldn t mind as much if her love for Sasuke was returned but he just ignored her advances like they were from some love stuck puppy that he couldn t get rid of. As he entered the Hokage s building, Naruto closed his eyes and thought of Sakura and what he would do if only she were his.

"Naruto" , groaned Sakura, her head flew backwards in pure pleasure as he ran his hand down her side and to her thigh. He caught her shoulder and turned her to face him, leaning in for his long awaited kiss from her. She returned the advance and they shared a passionate kiss and it faded to black.  
"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun."

"Naruto, are you gonna take Konohamaru-kun to Ichiraku s like you promised" , yelled Sakura, her hair flailing around her head as she came running into the room, a sullen looking boy behind her.

"Uh...well, um...you see", muttered Naruto as he tried to explain himself. He tried to find the words but all he could think of was the fist heading toward his face.

"Sakura-chan...w-w-we can work this out...don t...noooooo..." he yelled as she sent him out the window.

"Wow old lady, you sure have a heck of a left hook...?" Konohamaru trailed off as Sakura turned to face him, her eyes a flaming red...

"OLD LADY...how DARE you..." scowled Sakura, her fist clenched into a ball. She punched the place where just a second earlier Konohamaru had stood, the ground crumpling beneath the power of the impact. Konohamaru whimpered in fear as Sakura stood over him, rage pouring from every pore on her body.

"Sakura-san, come out here for a minute", said Tsunade as she whipped round the corner in a flurry of blond hair and nearly fell over.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Please",pleaded Tsunade as Konohamaru twisted from Sakura s grip and scrambled from the room.

"We ve just gotten word of three rogue ninja headed toward the village. I need you to find Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata to head them off and keep them in one place until the ANBU arrive. I wouldn't normally ask but we re short on shinobi at the moment."

"Sure" replied Sakura as she exited through the hole in the window that Naruto had made.

When Sakura had found Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata, they assembled at the main gate to wait for Naruto.

"Geez, he s such a loser" sighed Sakura, desperately trying to catch Sasuke s attention.

"Hmph" , mumbled Sasuke.

"I don t mind waiting for Naruto-kun..." whispered Hinata, blushing. At that moment, Naruto shot down from the top of the gate and landed right in front of Hinata, who turned bright red and fainted.

"God Naruto, what the hell have you done to her?"

Five minutes later and the team were on the road, Hinata having recovered with a helping hand from Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, can you tell how far away they are?"

"I ll see. Byakugan

"Hinata's vision turned black and white as she scanned the surrounding area. She found them about five minutes away.

"They re five minutes away and there are only two that I can see, no...wait, the third is coming up behind us. Naruto, look out", she cried as she pulled out her kunai and threw it into the approaching one s path. They both span away to the ground as the rogue ninja sped toward them. He stopped just three yards away from the five genin and laughed.

"So this is what the Village Hidden in the Leaves sends to protect them eh, five children, genin or lower in class."

"We may be genin but we ve still got enough power to kick your ass" growled Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down" said Sasuke in his usual monotone voice. Naruto stepped down but his body language showed he was on edge. The strange ninja made the first move, aiming several shruiken at Sakura. The five all split up, each one aiming weapons at the offender.

"Shadow clone jutsu" yelled Naruto as five more appeared by his side. Four of the five headed straight for the ninja but one stayed behind. Naruto began to gather up chakra in his palm using the clone.

"Try this on for size, loser. RASENGAN!" Naruto aimed for the man s stomach but missed by inches as he stepped coolly aside as if Naruto s attack was nothing more than a fly buzzing round his head.

"No way, he dodged Naruto s attack so quickly I didn t even see him move. He s like Lee in hyper mode" gasped Sakura in disbelief.

"Makes you think, don t it" said Sasuke.

"Hmm" growled Kiba in reply. "C mon Akamaru, let s show this guy we re not to be messed with. Now Akamaru, let s go" , Kiba yelled as he sped toward the ninja with all the speed he could muster.

"Spare me the theatrics" sighed the man as he stepped aside and delivered a well aimed chop to the back of Kiba s head. Kiba fell to the ground and Akamaru closely followed, being hit as well. Naruto crawled to his feet in time to see Kiba hit the forest floor.

"You bastard, you ll pay for that." At this point, Sasuke stood up from the foot of the tree he had been leaning against and made the hand signs for a fire jutsu.

"Fireball jutsu" he said as a ball of flame engulfed the man standing opposite them. As the jutsu ended, the man was still standing and only slightly singed.

"Is that all you ve got?" he said as he ran toward Sasuke and kicked him in the stomach. Hinata ran straight into the man and knocked him aside, saving Sasuke a hell of a lot of damage.

"Quick thinking, but not all too smart" he said, wiping a little blood from the side of his mouth with his free hand, the other wrapped around Hinata s neck, his grip cutting off her air and causing her face to turn blue from lack of oxygen. She desperately scrabbled at his hand, her nails biting into his skin but he either didn t care or didn t feel her attack because he wouldn t stop. Sidestepping another one of Naruto s attacks, he released his hold on her neck and she collapsed, unconscious.  
"Sasuke, get Kiba and Hinata outta here and then try and stop the other two shinobi" yelled Naruto, taking a swipe at the man. "Sakura-chan, you too...GO."

Naruto turned his back on his comrades and faced his opponent.

"You ve got some nerve taking me on alone, kid" said the man making hand signs so fast it was hard to see them. "Water style, water dragon jutsu" he yelled. Naruto could only stand and stare as a huge dragon reared its head and aimed a snap at him, engulfing him in freezing cold water that bit like fire. The pain made his whole body numb.

It isn t gonna end like this, I m gonna fight to the end he thought to himself.

At least half an hour later and neither side had made any headway; both were exhausted and had only a little chakra left. The rogue made a last ditch attempt to attack Naruto but was cut off by someone else.  
Shikamaru gasped Naruto, obviously elated by his appearance.

"Go find Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan. They ll probably need your help ". Naruto didn t need telling twice. He immediately set off in the direction that they had gone. He arrived in time to see Sasuke and one of the two shinobi unconscious and Sakura pinned up against a tree by the other. Sakura was too weak to fight back and Naruto could see why, the other ninja was absorbing her chakra through his hands. Naruto hesitated and that hesitation allowed the ninja to finish Sakura as she lost her fight to stay conscious.

Naruto being Naruto just charged right in and swiped at the guy but he hadn t counted on his speed. He seemed to be just as fast as the other one.

"Shadow clone jutsu" roared Naruto, raging at the fact that if he had just arrived earlier he could have helped Sakura.

"Shadow clones, that s a jonin level ninjutsu. You must be Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knucklehead ninja who failed the entrance exams at least three times, not much of a challenge, you really are a loser ." Naruto struggled to keep control of his anger up till now but his resolve had just snapped and his eyes flared red and his teeth grew and sharpened. The ninja s cool attitude faded as he sensed the change in Naruto s chakra, evil and corrosive.

"I thought it was just a myth, that your own father gave his life to seal the demon Kyubii inside of you but here it is, living proof. Jinchuriki scum."

"The fourth hokage sealed it in me, not my father" retorted Naruto.

"Your father was the fourth hokage. What, never noticed the resemblance?" The man had obviously not realised that it was Naruto s strongest emotions that made him feral as now the red chakra began to seep out of his body and form the demons cloak. The red mass surrounding him bubbled and boiled as the man before him lost all face and tried to throw a kunai at him before fleeing. Naruto dodged it and leaped into the air as the first and second tails formed, definitely giving him the appearance of a mini Kyubii. Naruto chased the man all the way to a huge lake, by which time the third tail had formed as well.

The ninja ran across the water, perhaps hoping that Naruto couldn t walk on water yet but he was disappointed. As the boy stepped onto the water, steam rose as the liquid boiled and frothed under him. Naruto lowered himself so he stood on all fours, his lips pulled back in a snarl to show his fangs and his nails digging into the water s surface.

"What do you want with Konoha?" growled Naruto in a voice that was not his own but more like Kyubii s itself. The man s voice faltered as he answered.

"The Village Hidden in the Mist thinks that the leaf village has gotten too big and too strong for its own good. We re just pruning those stray leaves back". He dared a trembling laugh. Naruto s held back rage burst forth.

"People...people like you make me sick" he roared as he launched himself with such force that the shock wave made a huge wall of water head toward the man standing on the other side of the lake. Halfway there, the forth tail formed and Naruto s whole appearance changed, his skin peeled away the red chakra sank into his flesh, his face flattened and broadened to look like Kyubii s and his ears elongated. He really did look like a demon at this stage. The attack knocked the man out of the way causing him to be thrown across the water. He was knocked unconscious by the blow. The resounding wave of sound spread around the whole lake as Naruto impacted with the cliff wall, making the rock crumple and melt.

The ANBU came into view and were met by a sight only witnessed by a few, Kyubii, or at least, Naruto in Kyubii form. One ANBU reeled back in fear as Naruto leapt onto the water and his evil energy hit them in waves. Naruto stopped for a moment; he seemed to have noticed their presence for he lifted his nose and smelt the air. As the Mist ninja left, the ANBU had made the fatal mistake of stopping upwind from him. Spotting them, Naruto lifted himself up onto his legs and then dropped forward, his hands hitting the water and causing a wall of liquid to be forced toward the ANBU. They scattered and positioned themselves in strategic points all around the lake. They attacked Naruto all at once, placing seals on his tails and forehead. The effect was instant as Naruto doubled over in pain. The red chakra receded, leaving Naruto s bare flesh exposed as his skin hadn t grown back. His screams of agony echoed around the walls of the cliffs as he clawed at the seals, desperate to remove them. His tails drew back into his body and the claws, fangs and ears receded too. Naruto s eyes returned to blue and his evil aura disappeared. The ANBU surrounded him as his world faded into a safe and welcoming darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Blind Chap 2

Three Years Later

"We need to be careful, now even the Fire Country knows we have a Jinchuriki on our side" Tsunade sighed, rubbing her head and downing sake by the bottle. Jiraiya sighed with her; it was dangerous if news of Naruto was spread around. Jinchuriki were hated by many for all the damage their demon half had done, Naruto knew this well for all the times the villagers had shunned him, their hatred being picked up by their children that then too then showed their dislike.

"I wouldn t count us out just yet, Naruto can throw his weight around as well as the best ANBU we have; he can defend himself if needs be. I didn t mean him; the village needs to be on constant alert for Akatsuki now that news is out of his location. They ve tried it before." Jiraiya knew full well what the Akatsuki wanted from Naruto, and it wasn t gonna be good if they succeeded.

Naruto stirred in his sleep, he was once again dreaming about Sakura, unconscious from training too hard with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei.

"Mmn, Sakuraaa-chan, stay with me. Be mine forever." Naruto held his arms out for her but she coolly walked away nonchalantly.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakuraaa-chaaan"

"Sakura-chan...mmn" Naruto mumbled, causing Hinata who was sat at his side like a loyal dog to jump, although once the initial shock was over she was slightly dismayed that it wasn t her name who Naruto said.

"Sigh...Naruto-kun, are you ok, are you feeling better? Do you need anything? Water? Ramen?"

"Ugh, did, did somebody mention ramen?" Naruto murmured as he opened his eyes and gazed at Hinata, his vision blurred so he couldn t make her out.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?"

"Uh, no. It s me, Hinata."

"Oh, Hinata-chan...Gomen-gomen"

"You said that already" Hinata blushed. Feeling her face heat up, she buried her head into her chest which Naruto noticed, was rather large *not as big as Tsunade s but near enough to wonder how she hides it* considering she always looked flat chested underneath her coat.*Which she never takes off btw* Naruto stared at her for what seemed an age until Hinata seemed to realise something was up and followed Naruto s gaze to her chest.  
She immediately wrapped her arms around herself and Naruto blushed.  
"Gomen-nasai...Hinata-chan, I...I.."

"It s ok Naruto-kun; if it s you I...I don t mind"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto was puzzled for a moment then realisation dawned on his face. "Hinata, really?"

"Ye...yeah Naruto-kun. I...I like you. I ve always liked you...Naruto" Hinata stuttered, just registering the fact that Naruto had dropped the honorific at the end of her name, and that she had done the same herself. Naruto viewed Hinata in a whole new light; he had never realized how stunningly cute she was up close until now. Her lilac eyes, her pale unblemished skin and her dainty frame amplified her beauty.

God; I m such an idiot.

"Na-Naruto please don t hit yourself ", begged Hinata as she pulled the table lamp away from him, prying his fingers from the wire. Once again, silence surrounded the two as Naruto continued to grow redder by the minute until he burst.

"Hinatawillyougooutwithme?"he blurted.

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me?" he said coolly but inside he felt so sick with fear it was driving him mad. Hinata fainted on the spot...

The Next Day

Hinata awoke on a soft bed that she didn t recognise!

"Huh? What the hell is going on here? Where am I?" Hinata sat up and pulled the covers around her, staring at the messy room around her. It was covered in clothes and ramen tubs.

"So you re awake then, I thought you wouldn t wake up" Hinata looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Naruto in only a towel by the doorway. She immediately turned red and ducked her head under the covers. She felt a weight push down on the side of the bed and knew that Naruto was crawling toward her. The covers were pulled from her body and the cold air brushed across her naked skin. Naruto just smirked at her in a sorta provocative way.

"Hey Hinata, guess what I m thinking right now."

Hinata awoke on a soft bed that she didn t recognise!

"Hinata, are you awake? Do you feel ok?" Hinata s vision was blurred but she definitely recognised her crush s voice.

"Na-Naruto? Where am I?"

"Well, you kinda passed out and I didn't know where your house is so I brought you to mine. Sorry it's messy but I didn't have time to clean up"

"It's ok Naruto, Im glad you cared enough about me to bring me here"

"That's ok...Uh Hinata, d-do you remember what I asked you yesterday?" mumbled Naruto, unable to find his voice. Hinata fidgeted a bit on the bed. she was obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"Naruto, you didn't mean that did you. You're just saying that to be nice to me. I know you like Sakura-chan, everyone knows"

"Hinata, I meant every word I said to you, I do like you and I want you to go out with me. The thing with Sakura-chan has been unrequited for so long I'd forgotten about everyone else. Gomen-nasai, Hinata, for making you feel as though I did'nt like you" Naruto looked guilty as he said the words and Hinata couldnt help but think he was cute.

"Naruto..." Hinata gathered up her courage and kissed Naruto on the forhead. For once, she didn't faint, but instead went bright red and refused to talk for the next 10 minutes. Naruto spent those few minutes in a state of suspended animation. he didn't move a muscle until Hinata broke the silence.

"Na-Naruto, I'm sorry-I didn't mean t-" She was cut off by Naruto who pulled her towards him and buried his face in her hair. He ran his hands over her face, examining every part of it. "Naruto? What is it?" asked Hinata puzzled.

"I'm making sure I can remember you by heart, I don't want to forget" he mumbled as he pulled he closer and kissed her softly.

Naruto found himself alone in a darkness all too familiar.

"Kyuubi, what is it?" The kitsune just laughed at his remark in a deep rolling growl that filled the room.

"You've finally found a mate after all these long years. That Sakura girl was a fruitless venture after all. This new child seems much more promising, she reciprocates the love you feel for her, although I'm inclined to ask if you truly believe it to be love and not some other form of want?" The kitsune gave another growl of laughter that only served to fuel Naruto's uneasiness.

"Kyuubi, what are you on about? I don't understand."

"Maybe I should put it into a form you would understand" The kitsune guffawed and stood up, making the room shudder with the movement. Something in the Kyuubi changed at that moment and the giant fox began to shrink in size. It's appearance changed too, the ears receded and its body took on a near human form. The fox now looked like a red haired woman, her true colours given away only by the fact that she still had fangs and 9 tails. As the fox/girl spoke, her voice was different too, softer and more enticing.

"Naruto, I've been caged up in your body for 16 long years, and even though I can't do what I could before, my body still goes through the same changes, and sooner or later, I'm going to be in heat. And because I'm in here, you're going to be...well...basicly really horny until it's over. You'll also attract quite a few people around you because unlike a fox body, your's is human and will emmit human pheromones to attract a mate" Naruto stood shocked at the news of the fact that he was going to be a walking horn factory and that he had no control over it.

"Wait a minute, so what you're saying is that I'm going to be a factory of pheromones, enticing all who come close and I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"

"Hey, I never said you couldn't do anything about it. You can make it stop if you mate with someone"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BIG SILENCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's gonna happen every 2 years from now so you should at least get some practice in. You've got 2 big surprises coming anyway. One's to do with you and the other a secret your new girlfriend is hiding. You'll find out sooner or later. More to the point, I can step out of these bars now, so we can get a little closer. Don't worry, I wont bite. Iv'e kinda gotten attatched to you over the years we've spent together" the girl said, running a finger down the side of Naruto's face,"It's kinda cute how I know more about you than you do. Oh well, your new girl can have you outside but in here, you're all mine"

The kyuubi pounced on Naruto, pinning him down under her.

"You're mine now kiddo" Naruto remembered something and an idea dawned across his face. He grabbed hold of one of her tails and ran it roughly through his fingers. He had done this with Akamaru before and just like a puppy he had rolled over and whined for mercy. The kyuubi lost it's grip on Naruto and sat up, moaning softly. He seized the initive and used both hands to run the tails through, and with each one, the kyuubi moaned louder and louder, ripples of pleasure running through her body. Naruto felt his chest get wet as the kyuubi came and slid off him, panting.

The blackness faded and he was back in his room with Hinata. Their lips were still locked as though no time had passed at all. Naruto reeled back.

"Naruto?"

"Oh, Gomen Hinata, I just remembered I need to tell Tsunade Baa-chan something. Stay here and rest, I won't be long ok?" With that, Naruto leapt out of the window and sped to the Hokage building.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Blind Chap 3

"Tsunade Baa-chan, I need to talk to you right now" Naruto burst out as he flung the door open and stumbled upon Jiraiya acting out the ideas for his new book to her.

"Naruto, you really need to learn how to knock y'know" she said as she picked up a bottle of sake and took a deep drink, sighing.

"But Tsunade Baa-chan, I talked to the Kyuubi and it's a girl" he blurted out.

"Makes sense, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and she was furious before the 4th sealed her in you" she quoted as she ground her teeth and punched the wall.

"But you don't understand the situation, she is a GIRL KITSUNE, and because of that, I'm gonna end up a walking pheromone factory with the constant horn for just about anyone. I'm going to make everybody horny too!"

"Naruto, what are you going on about"

"SHE IS A GIRL KITSUNE WHO IS GOING TO BE IN HEAT, AND I'M THE AMPLIFIER FOR ALL HER CRAZY SCENTS SHE'S GONNA BE POURING OUT OF ME"

"Oh, I get it now, you're going to be like a really horny FEMALE kitsune exept a magnet for humans" sniggered Jiraiya as he desperately tried not to keel over in tears of laughter.

"And she says it wont stop until I mate with someone and that it'll happen every 2 years"

"This isn't good, we'll need to keep you from going on missions until this is sorted...JIRAIYA!" screamed Tsunade as she dropkicked him for sneaking his arm around Naruto's waist. "Looks like it's already started, you'll need to stay away from everyone until you find someone to have sex with baisicaly. Just lock yourself up in your room for a while or go to one of the brothels in the next town over...or you could be with me?" Tsunade soothed as she crept closer to him in the way that a hunter would stalk prey. Naruto fled immediately.

Back at his flat, Naruto stood outside the door, fumbling with the key.

"Hinata, Gomen but I really need you to leave like right now. I can't see you for the next few weeks." Hinata looked crestfallen.

"Naruto...why?"

"I can't explain but it is for your own good" Naruto pleaded as he tried to mannouver Hinata out of the door.

"NO" Hinata shouted. Naruto was taken aback as Hinata didn't shout at people, it wasn't normal behavior for her. "I am not leaving this room until I hear what is wrong with you" she demanded, sitting down on the bed and dragging Naruto with her.

"Fine, the kyuubi inside me is a girl in heat, and if you stay here then you wont be able to control what your body does and god knows what we'll do...happy? I'm not asking much, but please, until it's over don't come and see me." Naruto tried the puppydog look but at that moment his stomach rumbled and Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll leave but I'll come over daily to make sure you eat properly, bring you food and do some cleaning up around here. I'll tell everyone else you have a contagious disease or something ok?" Hinata said softly as she stood up and opened the door. She waved goodbye and left the room. Naruto felt more alone than he ever had in his life.

"You should have made her stay"

Darkness surrounded him again and the familiar voice of the she-kitsune echoed through the room.

"We could have had some fun with her" She giggled as she stepped out of the cage and stopped in front of Naruto, a provocative look in her eye.

"I don't know or want to know what you had in mind but what I do know is that I'd protect Hinata with my life, and I'd never let you...or me...do anything to her without her completely sane and consenting" Naruto shouted, startling the girl in front of him.

"Oh, she'd be unaffected, but you would. Your body's going to go crazy for a mate now I'm in heat" the kitsune crooned.

"Why wouldn't Hinata be affected, everyone else is?"

"Oops, silly me...I've said too much already...but if you do what you did last time we were here I might be inclined to tell you"

"No way lady, you'd have better luck making a stone bleed"

"Ugh, you're no fun" sighed the girl sitting down on the stone floor and drawing circles innocently with a clawed finger on the ground. "The girl's a jinchuriki too, the five tails, but I doubt she knows as her chakra is only slightly above normal level. My guess, the five tails has only just awoken inside her, probably due to the puberty stage of her host. Kura always was lazy" the kitsune yawned.

"Kura?"

"The five tails name, surely you didn't think we called ourselves Kyuubi and Gobi did you. We all have names, just use them amongst ourselves thats all"

"Then...what's your name?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Me? My name's Miki" she said as she flopped down onto her belly and looked up at Naruto. "Now I've told you all that, I'm tired. Could you scratch my tummy please?" Miki asked innocently.

"Uh, sure" Naruto said as he inched closer to her slowly. He reached out and placed his hand on Miki's stomach, and was surprised to feel that it was really warm. As he scratched, he wondered if he'd have to wait until she fell asleep before he could leave.

"Ah, thaaaat was nice. You can go now" Naruto left before she changed her mind.

Hinata decided that she would take up the chance she had been given and make sure Naruto thought of no other girl than her. She walked down to Ichiraku's plotting ways in which she could pamper Naruto and make him think more of her.

"Hey, Ojii-san. 1 pork ramen to go please, Naruto's sick with influenza" Hinata said loudly as she entered the stall. The old man turned around and looked at her sadly.

"So you're bein made to look after him eh? Well, let me tell ya; he ain't going to be satisfied with just 1 bowl see. As my best customer's sick I'll give you all I can spare to make him better but you tell him he'd better make it up to me by buying all the ramen he can eat when he's better, ok?" he said as he buisied himself making new noodles.

"Hai...arigatou gozaimasu" with her arms full of boxed ramen, Hinata made her way back to Naruto's apartment. She couldn't wait for him to see what she had brought him. When she got to the door she was faced with a problem, she couldn't open it. Hinata put the boxes of ramen on floor and reached for the handle. Her hand never made it, she was pulled into a surrounding darkness.

"Wh-where am I? Naruto! NARUTO! Where are you?" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mmnn, what's with all the yelling in here? I'm trying to sleep here!" rasped a voice from within the darkess. Hinata walked towards it, curious.

"Wh-who are you? Where are we?" Hinata asked the voice.

"You first"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, shinobi"

"Kura...just Kura, and I would, as your kind calls me, be the Gobi; the five tails"

"B-bi-biju!" Hinata gasped.

"Don't worry, if you come closer you can see that Im in this stupid cage, it's really confining and uncomfortable. Well, here's the bit you won't like...we're inside you-or to be more exact, I've been sealed inside you and you can talk to me like this. Cool ain't it?" the voice said, geting closer with every step Hinata took. She could indeed see a cage with a seal on it but no biju.

"Where are you?" Hinata asked nervously.

"What do you mean, I'm right behind you" came a voice unlike the one from before, softer, kinder and more feminine. Hinata spun round and came face to face with a beautiful girl with snow white hair, and almost mistook her for human. As Hinata looked at her, she noticed the tell tale fangs and five tails that marked the human form as a biju.

"Hi" said the girl yawning and sitting down on the floor. She motioned for Hinata to join her which she gladly obliged to do. "Don't be scared, seriously. Having me here can be a drag at times but there are perks such as your chakra level increases indefinately and you can use my chakra whenever you want, but I'd advise you to only use it in extreme circumstances as it can attract a lot of attention. You can get almost all the info you need from the jinchuriki in the room in front of you if you need help"

"Naruto...you know about Naruto?" Hinata asked puzzled.

"Of course, his chakra's been entwined with Miki's for so long it's become an altogether new type of chakra and I can see him plain as day from your eyes anyway so I know what you've been thinking all of these years. Well, see ya kiddo"

Hinata was left speechless as her hand collided with the door handle. Opening the door, she walked in on Naruto getting ready to leave.

"Naruto?"

"I need to see Tsunade Baa-chan right now and this time, it's best if you come too. Don't worry, apparantly you won't be affected by the scent thing" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and jumped out of the window toward the Hokage's building.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, hold your nose. If it's a scent then it affects you by you smelling it!" Tsunade immediately held her nose.

"What is it Naruto? I told you to stay at home."

"Baa-chan, Miki told me that Hinata is a jinchuriki too, the five tails: Kura. She isn't affected by the smell either so it's plausible"  
Tsunade sat down in her chair, shocked.

"Two jinchuriki's in one village, dear lord. Hinata?"

"Naruto? How did you know I was a jinchuriki, even I didn't know until just before you dragged me here?" Hinata said loudly, annoyed that Naruto hadn't told her.

"Miki told me just after you left"

"Who's Miki?" asked both Hinata and Tsunade simultaniously.

"And who's Kura" added Tsunade for good measure.

"Kura is the name of the gobi-inu and Miki is the name of the kyuubi-kitsune" explained Naruto.

"They have names? They have names! Of course, I should have seen it coming" sighed Tsunade before taking a jar of sake from her desk and pouring out three glasses. "Here you two, I have a feeling you might need this after today's events" Everyone drank at once and after a quick thankyou, Hinata and Naruto left, a sinking feeling in their chests.

"This is just peachy, now we have to hide not only Naruto but Hinata aswell. This just keeps getting better and better" Tsunade sighed, Shizune entering the room and taking the bottle of sake from Tsunade's wasn't going to get involved in a problem concerning hiding Naruto and Hinata. It looked private.

"Naruto, Kura said that if there was anything I need to know that I should ask you" Naruto looked at Hinata with a smirk.

"Sure you should ask me, I'm like an expert on this. Anything you need?"

"Uh-ye-yeah, I want to know how you use the biju's chakra"

"Aww thats easy, you just go into the black room and ask them to lend you it, although don't get really angry and go deamon cloak like I do, although I think it might be harder for you to do that as Miki's power is more potent than Kura's" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Good, I've got to settle it with my father that I can do what I wish" said Hinata,"Not what he wants of me" Naruto looked shocked that Hinata could undergo such a change in personality so fast but his face softened into acceptance and he nodded.

"Hinata, if you feel you need to do it then I'll back you, just, don't go too far ok?"

"I don't need to worry, I've got you to stop me haven't I?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you've got me" Naruto agreed as he followed her to the Hyuuga household.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is Blind Chapter 4

Naruto and Hinata came to a clearing in the trees and were confronted by the biggest mansion Naruto had ever seen.

"Hinata, please tell me this isn't where you live" he asked pleadingly as Hinata walked cooly up the pathway.

"Why...dont you like it?" she asked, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Not at all...it's just it's so big" Naruto tried to explain. The commotion they caused attracted the attention of one of the guards and the main house members were immediately alerted to Hinata's presence.

"Hinata-sama, welcome back" one person said in a low voice, bowing as a sign of formality. Hinata just ignored them and walked right on into the building.

"Hanabi-chan, inform Father that I wish to speak with him" Hinata said softly to a small girl with the telltale white eyes of a Hyuuga. "My sister, Hanabi" Hinata explained as they watched the small girl walk away. A few minutes had passed by and Naruto was uneasy, whereas Hinata looked as though her feelings were set in stone.

"Hinata, what do you want?" asked her father as he walked down the halls. Hinata stood up and her resolve showed firmly on her face.

"Father, I refuse to succeed you as the Hyuuga leader, and from now on I am my own and no-one will tell me what to do...including you" she said with a voice of steel. This wasn't like the Hinata Naruto knew, and it scared him to see the timid girl he loved be so cold.

"You refuse? Don't make me laugh. You were born to succeed this clan, and although many believe that others would be better suited to the role, you will obey the wishes of your elders. If you still want to leave, I shall be forced to make you listen" came the reply in a cold, steely voice. *What, obey those who sealed me in this place...good luck*

Hinata steadied herself as she listened to Kura's voice echo in her head.

"Naruto, help me" she whispered as her eyes glazed over for a moment.

Hinata found herself once more in the damp cold of the deamon chamber.

"Hinata-chan...good to see you again"

"Kura...I need your power, just a little to aid me" Hinata asked tentatively. Kura eyed her for a second.

"Sure, always hated that guy anyway"

Hinata found herself back by Naruto's side.

"I will help you Hinata" he said as she stepped forward, lilac chakra seeping from her pores, it's demonic aura enveloping everything. Hiashi reeled back as the chakra touched his senses, it's power overwhelming.

"What are you?" he cried as she grew marks on her face, not unlike Naruto's and fangs nicked her lips, drawing blood.

"I...I am the Five Tailed Jinchuriki Father. You should know, you made me the way I am" Hinata growled. Hiashi stepped back.

"Who told you?" he asked his daughter. Hinata widened her stance.

"Kura did, the deamon you sealed in me. Now then, you wanted a fight, now you've got one" Hinata lunged at her father with lightening speed, her hands catching on his coat and dragging him to the floor. He quickly got to his feet in time to barely dodge the second attack, and catch Hinata's jacket with a kunai, exposing her stomach.

"Byakugan" he cried. Hiashi tried to look at his daughter but the sight startled him. Instead of the usual blue chakra, her network was coursing with an unending stream of lilac. Her body was struggling to ajust to the change and as a result, her body was beginning to change to accomodate the power. Strips of silver fur rose from the skin around her hips, three on each side, and her hair changed from purple/black to a near white/blond. Silver ears grew from the sides of her head, and five tails from her lower back. The transformation ended with claws extending from her fingers, replacing her bitten nails.

"Wha-What's going on?" Naruto cried as Hinata rushed Hiashi again, clawing the side of his shoulder and leaving deep gashes which bled profusely.

"I-I feel alive" Hinata gasped as she felt power coursing through her. She twisted herself round to face Hiashi, "I will not be denied my freedom" she snarled as she lowered herself to the floor.

"Fine...alright, go...ungrateful bitch. Hanabi was always a better shinobi than you, Neji, even he surpassed you in so many ways. Good riddance" Hiashi yelled as Naruto held Hinata back, her chakra burning his skin.

"Hinata, we should leave before 'that' happens again. I don't want your dad chasing after me" Naruto said softly, calming Hinata's rage. Her lilac chakra dissapated but the transformation was still there, her human body now marred by animal likeness.

"Wh-what's going on? Why has this happened?" she asked Naruto, tears spilling down her cheeks and wetting her now silver hair as she tipped her head back in distress.

'I told you things would happen' said a voice in their heads. Naruto found himself in a familiar room, although he couldn't understand why Hinata was with him, or why two cages instead of one were here either. It was all confusing.

"Miki? What's going on?" Naruto yelled. The fox girl emerged from one of the cages.

"Alright, no need to shout. Look, you have a close bond so we're able to merge the two chambers into one so we can talk to you both at the same time. Ne...Kura?"

"Yep, thats right" came a voice from behind them. Naruto whirled around to see a girl not unlike Miki but with five tails instead of nine, and hers were white. The oncoming silence was broken by Hinata's sobs.

"Kura, what's happening to me?" she wailed. Kura padded over to her and inspected the change.

"You used my power during a time when our mating cycles are in sync, so they cancelled each other out. The pressure on your body must have found an outlet in adapting your structure to fit my power levels. It shouldn't get any worse, but you're stuck like that I'm afraid" Hinata looked at Kura, then Miki and finally Naruto before bursting into tears again. Naruto sat down with her and comforted her.

"I don't know why you're doing that Naruto. You're going to go through the same thing but in a different way" Miki giggled, thinking the whole scene to be hilarious.

"You WHAT?" Naruto shouted at the redhead. Miki stepped back a little.

"When your normal chakra network stops developing, it will stop getting rid of little bits of my chakra that creep in with your own, and eventually, my chakra will take over your entire network. It will be a more painful process than hers, and judging by how old you are, it's only a little while away. Oh dont worry", she said as she realised Naruto looked horrified at her words, "It'll be quick and you'll still be a blond haired, blue eyed boy, just a little more animal like...I suggest you leave the village for a while until Hinata calms down" The darkness faded and the two shinobi were left standing in Hiashi's garden.

"Come on Hinata..." Naruto said as he ushered her away from the house and the village walls.

Naruto led Hinata to a spot he knew was quiet and not well known, a cave about two miles from the village where he had spent alot of time as a kid.  
Walking into the mouth, it became apparant that they'd need supplies as all the ones Naruto had thought were here...weren't.

"Hinata, I won't be long, I'm just going to get some stuff ok? I'll be back" Naruto sped off toward the village.

"Hurry...Naruto" Hinata whispered as she watched him fade away into the light of day. It was night before Naruto returned, arms laden with food, water and sleeping bags. Hinata leapt on him as soon as he stepped into the cave.

"Narutoooo, I thought you'd left me. Now I'm like this I thought...I...thought" Hinata burst into tears again as she clung onto him, tears soaking his shirt.

"Gomen...Hinata. I should have known that if I was slow it would worry you" Naruto soothed as he stroked her silver ears and played with her tails, batting them like a child would a wind chime.

"Nnrg...mmn, no...st-stop Naru...to" Hinata gasped as she buried her face into his chest. It then dawned on him that she was in basicly the same situation as Miki. He immediately stopped the tail batting but when Hinata sat up, her face was bright red. He soon realised why when he felt the growing wetness where she sat on his leg, she was seriously turned on.

"Uh, Na-Naruto...you can...if you want" she whispered, licking the side of his neck and biting down softly on his ear. Naruto rolled her over so he straddled her.

"Really? No joke?" he asked as he fiddled with her tails again, pulling harder on them this time.

"Ye-yea-ah" she gasped as he slid a hand up her shirt, lifting it up over her head. She blushed as he looked at her, pulling him down towards her. They kissed deeply, Naruto's tongue dominating Hinata's as he explored her all over. His tongue traced her entire top half, teasing her as he touched her breasts, then shyed away, leaving her tormented by him. He finally bit down softly and sucked on her skin, leaving a blue/purple mark where before there was only ivory flesh. Hinata's head flew back as his hand slipped sown her front and removed her pants expertly, leaving her completely bare. As he touched her, Hinata reached up and removed his jacket and shirt, feeling the softness of his skin and savoring the contours of his frame, taking in everything. Unzipping his own pants, Naruto entered her roughly, pulling her tails again. Hinata cried out as a sharp pain spread throughout her body. She pulled Naruto towards her as he began to thrust, her rythmn matching his. The two moved together, the pressure building until, both spent, they collapsed into each other; exhaustion set in and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Is Blind Chapter 5

Naruto awoke first, cold from sleeping on the floor all night. He made to stand, pushing himself up but found the floor to be warm, soft and squishy.

"Nnrg...Naruto?" said the floor. Naruto looked down and saw Hinata looking content with a smile on her face, "You're really rather pervy arn't you?" she giggled as he saw where his hand was. Her personality wasn't nearly as shy as it had been the night before, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her and she was able to act freely now. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her roughly, her fangs catching on the side of his lips and causing blood to flow into their mouths. Hinata pulled away sharply.

"Gomen Naruto, I'll have to get used to this change, else it's gonna cause all sorts of problems" she smiled, disappointment showing on her face, her hopes of going back to normal dashed. Naruto smiled as he pulled her to meet his face. He could smell her sweet breath as he held her close.

"I like you just the way you are, you don't need to change back. Just be the way you are now, and everything will be alright" he explained as relief showed in her eyes, "I'll be the same way you are soon anyway, so whatever happens, we'll deal with it together" Naruto's determination burned brightly as Hinata snuggled into a spot where her head was comfortable, her breathing slowing as she nodded off again into a light sleep. He picked her up and set off at a slow pace to the village wall. They were about a mile away when she finally woke up.

"Naruto...where are we?" she asked, looking up at him with confusion. He gaZed down at her, his eyes soft and understanding.

"We're going to the village, this has to be settled" he said as fear flared in Hinata's eyes.

"No, I don't wanna go there...not like this" she cried as Naruto set her down.

"It has to happen sometime, it's not like you're going to switch back. Don't worry, I'm right beside you every step of the way, so no-one can do anything to you...alright?" Naruto held out his hand to the girl. Her tails twitched as she considered it; extending hers, she took his hand and walked with him, grateful that he was there.

As they walked through the gates, Naruto felt Hinata's discomfort as passers by stared at them, or pointed and whispered to their friends.

"Look at that, its that demon kid, and a freak he's brought in"

"What's that, it's creepy. Is it a girl or a demon?"

"Someone should drive it out"

Naruto snapped as a small girl who had come up to stroke Hinata's tail was lead away sharply by a parent, and scolded for being nice to her.

"EVERYONE OF YOU CAN SHUT IT RIGHT NOW. IT'S HINATA HYUUGA YOU'RE ALL WHISPERING ABOUT, NOT SOME FREAKISH ALIEN. You all know her, she's the kind, shy girl who helped you and you" Naruto shouted, pointing at different people he'd seen her help over the years, "In fact, while she was being that nice to you, and you were all so grateful for her help, she was no different to me, who you all ignored and bullied for almost the whole first decade of my life" Everyone stared at him for a while, unable to see why she was like him, or why this girl was Hinata Hyuuga, she looked too different.

"It's true" she piped up as she built up courage, "I'm a jinchuriki too, the Gobi, and my appearance proves it" Hinata clung to Naruto for support.

"You don't look anything like Hinata" said a child from the crowd. Hinata stepped forward.

"Nanako...don't you remember how I helped you get your balloon down from the herb store sign, and you were so happy you lead me around for hours trying to make everyone call me the Helper Lady of Konohagakure?" she said softly as she ruffled the child's hair, her tails twitching again. Tears trickled down the child's face as she buried her head into Hinata's soft silver hair and being wrapped in a warm hug from 'Miss Helper Lady'

"What's the crowd here for?" said a loud voice followed by a barking frenzy as Akamaru swamped Hinata with wet nose rubs and buffetted her around.

"Hehe, Akamaru!" she laughed as she stroked his fur behind his ears. Kiba emerged from the crowd and immediately called Akamaru to him.

"Akamaru isn't so friendly to strangers, who are you?" Standing up, Hinata strode over to Kiba and slapped him.

"Your nose ain't so great after all, I may look and act different, but I can't smell all that different" she cried as Kiba raised a hand to his red cheek.

"It's Hinata dumbass, she's a jinchuriki too" sniggered Naruto, believing the whole situation to be hilarious. Kiba smelt her closely.

"Doesn't smell like Hinata" he stated. Hinata smiled coldly.

"If I wasn't Hinata, how would I know that when we were just starting out as trainee ninja, on your ninth birthday you accidentally locked yourself in your refridgerator while trying to get the vanilla icecream and freezer-burned your butt. You couldn't sit down for three days" Kiba went bright red as Naruto struggled to breathe from laughter.

"OKAY...I believe you...you said you'd keep that quiet" Kiba sulked as they walked towards the Hokage Building.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, we need to talk" Naruto demanded as he flopped down into her chair, leaving her to stand while he yammered away. Tsunade took a quick glance at Hinata and sighed.

"What happened now Naruto?" Hinata tugged on Tsunade's jacket.

"Hokage-sama, thing is, I'm stuck like this because of the five tails and soon, Naruto will go through the same thing...and it won't be pretty" Hinata explained as Naruto was ignored. Tsunade inspected her, taking a good look at her ears and tails in particular.

"Hmm, you seem to have your origional structure exept from the obvious changes, this shouldn't be a problem for you but you'll have to get used to people staring at you for a while. I'll send out a notice to the villagers that this has happened and that they aren't to be alarmed. In the meantime, I expect you to have a low profile...Hinata, you're different than you were, and not in the obvious way. What happened?" Hinata blushed and looked sideways at Naruto. The action was not missed.

"Naruto, what did you do to her...wait a second, why aren't I affected by the pheromone thing we had trouble with earli-NARUTO! YOU DIDN'T?" Tsunade pinned the blond ninja against her chair and began to interrogate him quietly, while Hinata sat down on the floor. After half an hour of interrogation and several bruises later, the two ninja emerged fron the Hokage building. On their way to Naruto's apartment, they passed Shizune carrying lots of paperwork.

"Shizune, inform every villager of Hinata and Naruto's problem and make sure that no-one is alarmed by it. If anyone makes any movement to harm either, I want them here...understand" Tsunade rushed as she flicked throught the papers.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade" Shizune answered, seeing the glint in Tsunade's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Is Blind Chapter 6

"Naruto? Am I pretty like this?" Hinata asked teasingly, completely forgetting her shyness and prancing about in front of him like a little school girl. Naruto really wasn't used to her being like this.

"You're pretty as ever" he sighed, taking her hand and entwining his fingers around hers. Her mood softened immediately.

"You're as sweet as ever" she crooned as she smiled coyly, her fangs glinting in the sunlight. "Ne, Naruto? Can we go shopping? I need some new stuff...this jacket is making me really hot now I've got fur" Hinata sighed as she unzipped it, fanning herself. Naruto caught a glimpse of silver fur as her t-shirt slid up her stomach a little; blushing, he looked away.

"Okay" Naruto mumbled as he tried to hide his scarlet cheeks with his hands, catching his nail on his jacket on the way and tearing it. "Owch"

"Aww, come here Naruto" Hinata said softly as she took hold of Naruto's now bleeding finger and put it in her mouth. Naruto's face went an even deeper shade of red as she sucked on the end of his finger gently. The bleeding stopped, Naruto removed his finger from Hinata's grasp and smiled. Thinking back to what Tsunade had said to them, something niggled at his mind and he couldn't shift it. Putting it to the back of his head, he took hold of Hinata's hand and lead her to the mall. On his return, having left Hinata at her house, his froggy wallet seemed considerably lighter than before. He sighed deeply and headed to Tsunade's office, his question still unanswered.

It was dark by the time he reached the Hokage building, and the surrounding houses were all deathly quiet. Wind swept through his hair, whipping it from his face as he ran to the familiar wooden doors that lead to the office he was in just a few hours ago. Throwing open the doors, a dark sillhoette framed by the moon greeted him. "Tsunade-Baa-chan?" The sillhoette whipped round in surprise and Naruto leapt back in shock. Tsunade stood in front of him, but her face contorted and a huge tongue hung from her lips.

"Hehe, Naruto-kun...It's you is it? Came a rasping voice that shook his very bones.

"Orochimaru!" The figure stepped into the light and the Tsunade guise tore away to reveal the disgraced Sannin bathed in moonlight, highlighting his pale complexion and emotionless eyes. "Where's Tsunade?" Naruto growled menacingly.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade...took a while but how do you think I got this disguise,it would have worked too...?I can only use people who are dead, kid!" Naruto's face contorted into a snarl as the demon cloak decended upon his body and enveloped his body in red. Orochimaru smirked.

"Ha, I don't have time for you and your-" he was cut off as Naruto swiped at him with a clawed hand.

"Well...I guess I could play for a little while" he grinned as he ran his tongue down the keen edge of his sword. Naruto made another attempt at clawing him, this time tearing across his arm.

"Getting better aren't you" Orochimaru said as he inspected the wound on his arm with a childish curiosity. Naruto cocked his head as he realised that his opponent wasn't fighting back. In that moment, he forced himself back to normal, he wasn't going to rely on this power again. Forcing the chakra back into the depths of his body, Orochimaru smirked. "Hehe, so Naruto-kun, you plan to face me using your own strength? Pathetic. I was expecting more of a fight from Yondaime's bastard child but this is really sad." Naruto snarled as his father's name was mentioned with such disdain, somewhere along the line, his pride had been brought into play.

It was late, and Hinata sensed that Naruto still hadn't returned to his apartment through her spying on it all day long with her Byakugan. Scanning the entire village, she spotted Naruto fleeing the Hokage building, pursued by someone she didn't know. She immediately gave chase.

Naruto leapt through the trees, aware that if he didnt run then there was the chance of him becoming the demon form again, he wasn't going through that again.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun, I thought you were going to fight me" Orochimaru taunted as he whipped his tongue around Naruto's leg and pulled him to the floor. The gennin landed with a thud, disorientated and concussed. Walking towards the boy, Orochimaru smiled, this boy would make a nice addition to his collection and with the right pursuasion, a training toy for Sasuke. Naruto curled up in pain, surely a blow like that shouldn't hurt this much, he thought, cringing. A sickening wave of nausea ran through him and Naruto retched, agony enveloping his entire body. Hinata could feel the corrosive chakra already.

"Naruto!" She could see him through the trees, on the floor.

"Hehe, another playmate...a friend of yours" Orochimaru said to Hinata, pointing to the ball of orange as she landed next to him, covering his body with hers, sheilding him from harm. Hinata swung round, fangs and claws bared, ready to rip and tear her lover's tormentor.

"What did you do" she snarled as vehemently as possible, eyes flaming with rage.

"Me...I didn't do anything to the jinchuriki, although, you seem like a very rare find, Im intrigued. How do you get your body covered with fur like that?" Hinata realised she'd left with only her new shorts and bra on, exposing her stomach, "You look almost animal like in appearance, but you seem familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga" she spat.

"Ahhh, Hiashi...concited bastard, you must be the jinchuriki bitch he was designing, never seen someone having a transformation from being one though. How's it done?" Hinata's answer was disrupted by Naruto's screams of agony.

"NARUTOOO!"

*It's his turn for the transfromation, told you it would hurt. i suggest you remove some of those clothes, he's gonna need some room.*

Hinata ignored Kura, remembering the entire conversation that had occurred. She unzipped Naruto's jacket and slid his shirt over his head, avoiding the swipes of clawed hands that came her way.

"You...Orochimaru...I suggest you leave, before I am forced to hurt you and trust me, I am not afraid to use my bijuu to it's full power for him" she growled, nodding at her lover. Orochimaru smirked.

"I didn't come for him anyway, but if he turns out the same as you, I might be back"

Watching him leave, Hinata turned her full attentions to Naruto, gazing curiously at him as she watched his hair grow longer, till it was about shoulder length, his teeth elongate to fangs, nine blazing orange tails sprout from his lower back, orange ears, black tipped grow slowly from his head and three strips of fur resembling gash marks from claws marr his hips on each side. Naruto lay there, exhausted and as he panted, Hinata gazed upon him and found him beautiful. Leaning forward, she grazed his lips with hers and lay beside him, stroking his hair as he fell asleep in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Is Blind Chapter 7

Naruto felt the soft beating of his heart in his head as he awoke, and stretching he looked around. Hinata was lying beside him, her silver hair splayed out behind her like a fan and her fur glistening. The memories from the night before were shattered, and it took a while to piece them back together. A daunting look shaded his face as he slowly remembered what had taken place, how Tsunade was dead, how Orochimaru had chased him and...how he couldn't remember what had happened next. Hinata stirred and opened her eyes, lavender eyes gazing up into Naruto's own. Standing up, she circled him, surveying his changes and what was still the same.

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing? Are you a vulture or something, sit down you're making me dizzy!" Hinata sat down as requested but still stared at her partner intensely.

"What?" Naruto growled as he stared back at her. Confusion clouded his mind as he saw his reflection in her eyes and he reeled back, looking at himself. He had claws, fangs, even tails...TAILS! "OH MY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST" he yelled as he pulled at his ears and hair, desperately trying to come to grips with the situation.

"Oh for Godsake Naruto" sighed Hinata as she pulled him towards her and furiously kissed him on the lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth and wrapping itself around his, calming him down instantly. As she pulled away, he looked at her sweetly.

"Hinata...do I really look that different" he said as he started to walk back in the direction of the village center, vaguely aware that he was still half naked.

"Well, you look about as different as I do from my original form" she replied. "Naruto, what happened last night?" Naruto looked sadly at her and regailed the tale of Orochimaru's misdeeds as they walked through the gates of the Konoha, recieving more strange looks.

"Naruto...Lady Tsunade's right there, a little drunk but she's still alive." Hinata said slightly surprised as she pointed to the Sannin emerging from a well known bar, her face red.

"Tsunade Baa-chan" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her, "Were you in there all night?" Tsunade held her head in her hands.

"Yes Naruto, I was and I have a splitting headache so would you kindly SHUT UP!" she shouted as she spun round a furious look on her face. Shock blinded her eyes as she look in the sight before her. Here was the resulting body Naruto had been given by Miki, but without all the fur and other foxy apparel, he looked almost exactly like Minato.

"Oh my...that's quite the change you've gone through isnt it?" she asked as she walked right past the two shinobi. Following her, they tried to tell her what had happened as best they could.

"So let me get this straight...While I was asleep drunk, Orochimaru used my appearance as a disguse to infiltrate Konohagakure, told you he had killed me, chased and fought you until you went through the change from human to...something else, and then just left after Hinata arrived?" "Yeah that's about it" Naruto said as Tsunade sat down in her office chair and sighed.

"Lady Tsunade, Orochimaru said something about never having seen a jinchuriki change before, and that even though he wasn't here for Naruto that if he turned out like me that he'd come back for him." Tsunade looked nonplussed.

"Well that's a given, he has a love of weird things and you and Naruto are definately on his list, Naruto probably being higher up due to his power output being infinately higher than yours. He's probably less interested in you since you're less powerful Hinata, but be careful" Tsunade warned as she leaned closer to the pair.

"Naruto, I'd like to run a few tests on you if possible, the change seems to have had the same effect on you as Hinata but due to your amount of chakra I want to see what effects it has had on your internal systems." she asked as she looked at him in wonder. Naruto nodded as Tsunade motioned for Hinata to leave.

"Naruto, I'll be at the apartment ok?" she said before leaving. Tsunade lead Naruto to a largish room with medical equipment scattered around the room. Naruto sat on the table next to the door while the kunoichi searched for several items and motioned for the other medical ninja to continue with their own work.

"This might feel cold" she said as she placed her hands on Naruto's back, counting the bones and feeling around the muscle tissue for any abnormalities. Naruto gasped at her touch, her hands were like ice. He heard her searching for more equipment with one hand while the other ran down his spine, counting the disks.

"There doesn't seem to be any physical change apart from the obvious, but your chakra network is definately changing, your chakra amount is through the roof too, more than I've ever seen in a shinobi, let alone one your age" Tsunade motioned for Naruto to turn around and face the wall.

"Now Naruto-kun, this may sting a bit-" Naruto felt a sharp pain in his neck and raising his hand to the offending pain, blacked out.

Pain flared in his head as Naruto regained conciousness, and he became aware of the fact that he was in a cold room and on a stone surface. Opening his eyes, he looked around but in the dark light, nothing much could be seen. Footstep echoes could be heard but passed by just as soon as they came, leaving Naruto puzzled as to where he was. A few minutes passed and the pain in his head had dulled to an ache, so Naruto made to stand up. Struggling to his feet, he noticed his arms were bound to the wall by a half meter long chain, allowing only slight movement and no chance of jutsu being made. Slumping against the wall, Naruto lost track of how much time passed in the room, the only indication being his growing hunger. Footsteps echoed once more through the air, stopping in close proximity to Naruto. He felt the fur on his body stand on end as the door to the room was unlocked and light flooded in, outlining the shadows in the doorway with a silver glow. "So, you're awake? Took long enough to get you alone though, thought that Lady Tsunade disguise wouldn't work again after I told you about it but you're either really stubborn or really stupid kid." came the all too familiar rasping voice which sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Orochimaru" Naruto roared as he fought against the chains which bound him, furiously clawing at the ground in an attempt to get just inches closer to his tormentor. Stepping into the room, Orochimaru took hold of Naruto's face, taking in all the abnormalities in detail. Naruto snarled in protest, bearing his fangs, but the snarls turned to whimpers as the rogue Sannin took hold of one of the nine tails and pulled it softly.

"Calm down" he said harshly. Naruto collapsed to the floor, his breathing ragged as his ears were played with too. Orochimaru was toying with him.

Orochimaru was plagued by childish curiosity as to why resistance from the jinchuriki faltered, it was intriguing to say the least. He was like a pet.

"Good boy" he said as he stood up and went over to another table in the room, and placing down a small bundle, proceded to take a syringe from it, along with several small vials, some empty, some full of , still on the floor was aware of this, but unable to regain strength, couldn't resist. Pain flared in his arm as blood was taken and fluid injected back in.

"Thats a nutritional fluid, since I doubt you can eat at the moment because of the sedative I gave you before is still slightly active" Orochimaru smirked at Naruto's discomfort. "I'll be back later to check on you, until then, maybe Sasuke can play with you" he grinned as he left the room. Naruto's eyes followed him, and became aware of the other shadow in the doorway he had previously ignored. As his eyes became accustomed to the bright light, the shadows faded and the person's face came into view.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in soft surprise, struggling to his knees. The Uchiha padded into the room and crouched down to Naruto's level, but to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke pressed his head back down to the floor harshly.

"Stay!" Sasuke commanded as he applied pressure to Naruto's head, the stone floor unrelenting against Naruto's soft flesh.

Growling, Naruto made to bite Sasuke, who took his hand away sharply.

"I will not be made into some submissive pet for you" he hissed, bearing his fangs.

"Now now Naruto" Sasuke said softly, "This can either be simple or painful, and personally, I don't want to hurt you"

"Fuck you! Sadistic bastard" Naruto threw himself at Sasuke, coming inches fron his face before the chains stopped him in his tracks and he hit the floor with a crunch, skin scraped from his face leaving a bloody track across his cheek. This wasn't the Sasuke he knew, the Sasuke that had left his side was kinder, softer than the hard hearted person that stood before him. The bonds were still there but barely hanging on by a thread.

"You'll come around, I plan on keeping you here for a while anyway" Sasuke laughed as he left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Naruto immersed in darkness. Naruto could hear his laughter fade as the source got further and further away.

"Sasuke...what are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Love Is Blind Chapter 8

Hinata was bored of waiting and now officially worried out of her mind. Naruto had been one for hours and now it was getting dark. He knew where she would be so why hadn't he come back. She scanned the entire village for his chakra signature but it had completely disappeared from not only the village, but the surrounding territory as well. Hinata was set into a state of panic, but she really didn't want to worry anyone else with the problem. She didn't know who to turn to for help, but she knew she had to do something. An idea popped into her head, Kakashi would know what to do, he knew Naruto just as well as she did. Hinata set off at a sprint to find him.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto's missing" she yelled as she entered the Hokage Building. "Yeah, we know. Tsunade's dead too" he said sadly, his head lowered in respect as several ANBU covered her cold body with a white cloth. Hinata gasped.

"But I saw her just a few short hours ago with Naruto. I left him here so she could run tests on him since he had gone through the jinchuriki change too" Hinata started to cry as the ANBU ushered them out of the room.

"Naruto said that Orochimaru claimed to have killed her, and then when we saw her in town I didn't believe him. I should've known her chakra was different than before but I didn't...It's my fault..." she cried as Kakashi put an arm around her shoulder.

"Naruto's a strong kid, he'll be ok until we find him" he said softly. "Come on, we'll get a team together, we can't let Orochimaru have him"

As Naruto slowly lost strength, his mind slipped back to how he had left Hinata thinking he would be back to see her, the promises he had made her and how he might not see her again. He closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to envelop him, sleep from which nothing would wake him from would be the ultimate relief for his exhausted body. He didn't even hear the door open.

"Naruto" came a voice that startled him. He lifted his head to see Sasuke holding a plate of food and a glass of water.

"You should be hungry by now" Sasuke said softly as he crouched down next to the blond shinobi. Naruto growled in response.

"You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you Naruto" Sasuke said as he tore a small piece of bread away from a loaf and held it before Naruto's face. Hungry as he was, Naruto refused to be hand fed and turned up his nose. Sasuke smiled and kept his hand where it was, while Naruto wrestled with his pride, which told him no, and head which told him to hell with pride, he needed to stay alive. His head won, and Naruto relented, taking the bread from Sasuke's hand gingerly.

Sasuke smirked, he could feel Naruto's fangs graze his skin. It was strange how much the boy in front of him had changed since he had last seen him. The long blond hair looked weird to him, and the claws, ears and tails made him look quite cute, like a pet cat or dog. Sasuke raised his hand to touch Naruto's head, but the boy flinched and shyed away from his fingers. It would take a while to gain his trust. Once again, Sasuke held out a small piece of food, but when Naruto agreed to take it, Sasuke raised his hand again and softly brushed against Naruto's hair, scratching behind his ears as you would a domestic pet. To his and Naruto's surprise, the shinobi responded in turn, tilting his head towards Sasuke's hand and letting out a soft yet deep purr. Sasuke laughed softly. Naruto could be really cute at times. The blond realised exactly what he was doing when Sasuke removed his hand, and a red flush spread across his face. Just what had he been thinking. Removing himself from reality, he searched for Miki's room. Finding himself once again in the barred chamber, he walked towards the sleeping figure.

"Miki"

"Mmmmnng...Naruto?" Miki raised her head and looked the boy up and down in surprise. "So you've change that much eh? Have to say kiddo, wasn't expecting that drastic an appearance"

"Yeah, and I wasn't expecting to be able to purr either" Naruto growled in anger. Miki stared at him.

"Well you do have part FOX DEMON in you now. It's kinda obvious that you're gonna have animal like reflexes and tendancies too. It's all part of the package. Now, you can run faster, jump higher, have more strength and stamina and a nose a hundred times better than a humans, but you do have our weaknesses too. You nap alot, eat alot, and have all of our sensitive areas too, like how you stroked my tail and such."

"Oh great, Im a human cat! Just great...thanks for telling me that before you useless FOX!" with that out of his system, Naruto left returning to reality.

"Naruto...you purred!" Sasuke laughed at him as Naruto blushed furiously in shame.

"Shut up" he growled back as Sasuke held the glass of water for him. "is this really necessary" he asked pointing at the glass that Sasuke held.

"What, feeding you? Yeah, else you'd get away if we unchained you"

"What...no chakra suppressing collar or something to-" Naruto froze un mid sentence, realising that what he had just said could very well be the worst possible thing for him ever.

"Hmmm" said Sasuke, rising from the floor. "What an idea" Depression clouded Naruto's face as Sasuke ruffled his hair, then left the room again, shutting out the light again. He was back minutes later with Kabuto though, and they had obviously come up with something nasty.

"We'll need to measure him but something like that shouldn't be too difficult to come up with" Kabuto grinned as he pinned Naruto to the wall with chakra threads and held a measuring tape to his neck. Jotting down notations, he smiled to himself then left the room, recieving a piece of paper fron Sasuke on the way.

"A cute little collar for you would be fetching, and then I could have you go wherever I wanted you to" Sasuke grinned as he sat on the floor and released the chakra threads that bound Naruto. Stroking Naruto's ears, he smiled to himself. Naruto saw the smirk on his lips, and furiously clamped his fangs down onto Sasuke's hand, tearing the skin and causing blood to pour out. Naruto could taste the salty liquid on his lips as he ran his tongue around his mouth. Sasuke stared at the wound on his hand, wonder on his face. Naruto snarled in warning, his ears flat against his head and fur raised on end. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second, then stood up and calmly walked towards him. Naruto watched him and as soon as he came within range, flew at him. The Uchiha saw it coming and with a swift, harsh movement, connected his fist to the side of Naruto's head. He then proceded to beat Naruto senseless, kicking and punching with blinding accuracy so as to hurt but not irreparably damage him. Having punished the offending pet, he left the room silently, leaving Naruto to lick his wounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Love Is Blind Chapter 9

Hinata, Sakura, Lee and Kakashi stood at the looming gates of Konohagakure, the loss of a friend and team mate, and also that of the Godaime Hokage heavy on theuir shoulders.

"This mission is purely scouting for Orochimaru, not a rescue attempt so if anyone does find the current hideout, they are to come straight back to this spot and set of this signal" Kakashi said clearly as he put several flares down behind a small bush. "In the event that we need to cross the boarder into another country, more flares will be put in certain areas which will be given by me or Hinata later on should the need arise"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" the three ninja said in unison.

"We will split into pairs, Lee and Hinata, Sakura and me. My team will search the right side of Konoha, Hinata's the left...any questions?"  
Silence answered the Jonnin. The pairs split up and headed in opposite directions, speed being their forte.

"Naruto...wake up" Naruto could hear water dripping on the floor as he opened his eyes. He could vaguely make out Kabuto and Sasuke standing over him before being doused with cold water that soaked him right through.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you, Im on a stone floor in the middle of Febuary for Godsake. Do you WANT me to DIE?" he snapped as he ruffled his hair in a desperate attempt to get it dry, his fur and tails were soaked too. Standing on all fours, he shook himself until he was relatively free of water, then stood up properly to face his tormentors.

"Aaahh, it does look cute, good idea" Kabuto said to Sasuke as he grinned and left the room. Naruto cocked his head, what was cute?

"Nice collar dog-boy. Hardened steel" Sasuke laughed as he reached out to admire his handywork. Naruto raised his hand to his throat and touched the band of metal around his neck, from what he could feel it was engraved but with what he couldn't tell.

"Seals" Sasuke said curtly, "Chakra supressing seals were engraved on that so you can go with me wherever I go, just like a real pet" He ran a slender finger down Naruto's cheek and neck, fingering the steel band.

"I suppose I could have put it elsewhere but here is cute enough"

"What do you mean, where else could a collar go" purred Naruto as Sasuke paid careful attention to his ears.

"Well, Im not sure you'd want to know" he said slyly.

Naruto was quite comfotable letting Sasuke do this to him but it still irritated him how he reacted to the Uchiha's touch. Curling up, Sasuke put slight pressure on the side of Naruto's head, pressing it into his lap. Despite himself, Naruto found it quite relaxing, until Sasuke decided to play with a tail that had brushed his face.

"Nnng..." Naruto moaned as he arched his back. Sasuke looked at him with confusion. With a childish curiosity, he repeated the movement, running his hand down it's entire length.

"Ah...haa...s-st-stop" Naruto pleaded as his breathing came hard and ragged. Sasuke smirked at the boy lying before him. Torturing him would be fun, he decided as he began to run his hand down the tails relentlessly, Naruto's moans getting louder until with a shudder, he stopped, quivering slightly. Shame painted his face red as he curled up into a protective ball. He listened for Sasuke's movements, hearing the shinobi stand but no footsteps followed. Instead, he was bodily lifted from the floor and carried from the room.

"Sa-Sasuke? Put me down!" he ordered as he pounded Sasuke's back with his fists weakly. His commands were ignored as Sasuke carried on walking, before coming to a stop and dumping Naruto unceremoniously on the floor.

"Clean clothes...bath, I think it explains itself" Sasuke droned as he handed Naruto a towel.

"Uh...aren't you gonna leave?" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke straightened himself to full height.

"Don't see why I should, you're just a pet afterall" he said with a self absorbed air. Naruto flushed red with embarassment as he wrapped the towel around himself, then removed his tracksuit bottoms, stepping into the hotspring gingerly. Sasuke laughed to himself as he burned the orange fabric stained with white from before. This would be fun, along with a new play toy, he got a taste of the past. Naruto was furious, it was embarassing just to have Sasuke standing there watching.

'Fine' he thought, 'If I'm just a pet, I may as well be shamelessly obedient, makes less trouble for me anyway. I may even get a chance of escape!'  
Naruto disappeared under the water for a few moments, thoroughly scrubbing his hair clean before bursting to the surface and striding from the bath with a new found air of confidence. Picking up a dry towel, he removed the one from around his waist and dropping it to the floor, proceded to dry his fur and tails, standing completely exposed. It was unexpected to say the least for Sasuke who, unsure of how to react, turned his head away. Naruto smiled to himself, not one snide comment throughout the whole process. Dressing himself in the loose fitting shirt and jeans given, he followed Sasuke down several passageways before coming to a large uncovered area at the end of a corridor. It smelled sweetly of grass, drawing Naruto out into the open air.

"The only reason I brought you here was because Orochimaru wants to see the Kyuubi's effects on your physical abilities" Sasuke said pointing to the other side of the clearing. Naruto could make out the rogue Sannin clearly and obediently followed Sasuke towards him.

"Naruto-kun, could you please move each part of your body when I tell you" Orochimaru said as he brought out a clipboard from behind him. Naruto nodded gently as in turn, he moved his arms, legs, tails and ears.

"Full control over all limbs and new extentions to the body" Orochimaru rasped as he made notes. Naruto was then put through a series of tests for endurance, speed and agility, passing them all with ease. "The Kyuubi seems to have given you not only a new appearance but also new limits to as how you can move" Naruto was only too eager to reply.

"Miki says that I have all the strengths of a fox now, but also its tendancies and weaknesses, hence the purring and such..." he trailed of as Sasuke recalled the tail incident and smothered his rising laughter with a series of coughs.

"Miki?"

"Kyuubi's name, they have names too" Naruto explained how he could talk to Miki and how Hinata could talk to Kura as well, and also how every jinchuriki goes through the change when their chakra network stops developing and gets overwhelmed by the bijuu's chakra merging with it, ultimately ridding their entire systen of normal chakra and replacing it with demonic chakra instead.

"Interesting, so thats what happened in Konoha" Orochimaru said, slightly surprised.


	10. Chapter 10

Love is Blind Chapter 10

Wind rippled through Hinata's hair as she leapt from branch to branch, easily keeping up with Lee's speed that usually way outstripped her own.

"Hinata-san, you are amazing, it took me years to obtain this speed" Lee commented. Hinata smiled sweetly, it made her uneasy that praise was being given for something forced on her whereas none were to be found when she was normal. A strange scent flew on the breeze and lifting her head, Hinata tasted the air.

"Naruto!" she sighed with relief as the scent grew stronger in the direction they were headed.

"Where?" Lee asked as he whirled around to face the kunoichi.

"Straight ahead, but its weird...I cant place this other scent with his..." she trailed off as Lee suddenly decieded to get serious.

"Let's blaze ahead with the power of youth!" he yelled as he grabbed Hinata's arm and sped forward, dragging her along with him.

"Kakashi-sensei? What do you mean by, 'I hope this doesn't backfire'?" Sakura asked as she closely tailed Kakashi.

"Hinata wasn't just going to let Naruto's rescue go ahead without her, but because she's a jinchuriki, we have to look at the complications with her losing control. We only have seals for Naruto so if she loses it, then she could kill us all if anything has happened to Naruto" Kakashi said calmly as he brought out a scrap of orange cloth, "It was Naruto's, more than likely, Hinata will rely on her sense of smell than her Byakugan, I just left a false trail with one of these at the end with an apology"

"Oh" said Sakura simply, she could imagine all the damage the new Hinata would be capable of.  
Sure enough, Hinata and Lee reached the end of the trail, and were nonplussed as to the whereabouts of Naruto.

"The smell's here somewhe...Ah!" Hinata said, surprised as she walked into a branch with the cloth and note attatched...

"KAKASHIIII" she roared as she tore the paper to shreds. Lee cowered slightly, this Hinata was new, and scary. Without warning, Hinata raced back to where Kakashi and Sakura had parted with them, Lee only just keeping up behind her.

"Naruto" Sasuke called as he stepped out of the compound entrance and into the deep forest outside. The blond shinobi spun round and padded to the raven haired Uchiha obediently, which was rewarded by a pat on the head.

"Good boy" Sasuke said, his voice annoyingly patronising. Naruto shrugged him off and walked away, pissed at being made to feel like such a child, only to be pulled back into a soft hug.

"I'm glad you're here" Sasuke whispered into his ear. Naruto's stance softened and he stood unresisting.

"Hmph" Sasuke smirked, "Just a few kind words and you melt into someone's hands, I'm surprised you hadn't been kidnapped before this" Naruto left the comment lay, covering himself in a mental barrier instead. He wasn't gonna let Sasuke get to him. His eyes clouded with coldness as he followed Sasuke to a clearing.

"Try and hit me" Sasuke smirked as he stopped about 3 meters away from Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused at the request.

"Go on, try and hit me. You're a training toy too you know. Since you can't use jutsu, I wont either, not even Sharingan, but just try and ma-" he was cut off as Naruto disappeared from view.

'Time to see what I can do' Naruto thought as he leapt up into the air, drawing himself up into a ball. Sasuke spotted him just in time as he came crashing down into the ground where Sasuke had been just seconds earlier. Recovering immediately, he stood still and tried to find his target. Hearing movement behind him, he backflipped as Sasuke rushed him, and easily avoided the attack. 'It's so much easier to move now' Naruto thought as he marvled at the speed he could use. Sasuke though, could keep up with Naruto's movements and could just as easily return them as well. The training went on for several hours and nearing the end of his patience, Naruto stood still and watched Sasuke carefully. To actually injure him would take pre-planned attacks, or pure dumb luck. Sasuke settled in a nearby tree, watching the jinchuriki just standing there. He was obviously planning something, but knowing Naruto it would be half-assed and crudely executed, not something he'd need to be wary of.  
Pricking his ears, Naruto pinpointed his target with ease and, launching himself from the ground, dug his claws into the branch Sasuke was on and ripped it from under his feet. Off guard, Sasuke jumped just in time to avoid being caught off balance, but he hadn't counted on Naruto using the branch he had tore as a platform to push off from. The blond ninja swiftly closed the gap between him and Sasuke, fangs and claws bared. Sasuke made to swipe out at the oncoming yellow blur with his fist but Naruto latched on and bit down on the outstretched arm, tearing the skin. Blood filled his mouth and the tanginess of iron made his head spin. Instead of releasing his grip as he had origonally planned, Naruto bit down harder as they fell to the floor, feeling the bone between his jaws crack. Sasuke cried out in pain as he built a Chidori in his free hand and ploughed it into the back of Naruto's neck, causing the feral shinobi to release his grip as he instantly lost conciousness.

Bleeding profusely, Sasuke hefted the jinchuriki over his shoulder and silently made his way back to the hideout.

"Tch" Sasuke groaned as Kabuto treated his broken arm, "Damn twat, he didn't have to break it" he growled. Kabuto smirked at the boy in front of him, his cold exterior transformed into a childish one just because that demon had arrived.

"Think about it, he has animal instincts now. Once a predator tastes blood, its obvious that they're going to attack the wounded if it was just training, to Naruto at that point, you were food" Silence filled the room as Sasuke contemplated this, if he was thought of as food, this pet idea may not go so well. Naruto was so much more dangerous now and needed to be handled carefully. If that collar was to come off, it was likely he could kill Sasuke with ease.

"Done" Kabuto declared. Sasuke looked at his potted arm, and as he eased it into a sling, Naruto's growls of rage announced his awakening.

Naruto raged, a beast bound in chains. The taste of iron had not yet left him and right now, his eyes burned red with pure, unadulterated blood lust. The door opened and Naruto sprang at the intruder immediately, only to crash to the floor, inches short of his target. Surprise showed on Orochimaru's face as he was shown nothing short of a starved predator bound to the wall. Sasuke followed him into the room and both had to avoid the snapping of jaws as they pinned Naruto down. A jolt of dulled pain pieced Naruto's rage fuelled mind as a needle was driven into his thigh, drugs pumped into his body in an attempt to calm him down. His eyes clouded as Naruto's strength left his body and, relesing their hold, Orochimaru and Sasuke stood up and left the room swiftly.

"In a fair fight, he'd kill you" Orochimaru remarked as the two walked along the halls. Sasuke stayed silent, furious that something like that had been pointed out, when before, he'd always been so much faster and stronger than Naruto. He split with Orochimaru at the next corner, and headed towards the clearing again.

"Training?" Orochimaru gave a harsh laugh. He was ignored.


	11. Chapter 11

Love Is Blind Chapter 11

Slamming his good hand against the nearest wall, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and threw a kunai in the air, severing a solitary rope above him. Concequently, he was bombarded with exploding tags, kunai and shuriken...more than he had ever dealt with before. It was difficult for him to avoid them all, and his skin paid the price as the surfaces of his arms and legs were shredded. It had been exactly the same result in the first training test he had done when he was small, but he had managed after just three tries to avoid every single one. This is what he would need to do again, stepping up the difficulty every time. Blood dripped to the floor as Sasuke surveyed the damage, it was only light cuts, but the plaster Kabuto had only just applied to his broken arm would need redoing.  
"Kabuto! C'mere" he breathed as he relesed his Sharingan and sat down. Kabuto padded over and looked at Sasuke with a childish amusement.  
"What? Did you get mauled?" he laughed as he brought out more plaster and cut the old cast from the grimacing Uchiha. He was ignored as Sasuke averted his eyes, unwilling to talk from spite. As soon as Kabuto was done, Sasuke strode off back into the compound, his eyes glinting in the dark.

Cold...It was all Naruto could feel as he regained conciousness, and it bit at his skin as he attempted to push himself up from the floor. He became vaguely aware of a pain in his neck and upper back which grew into a blinding agony as he tried to stand from his crouching position. Crumpling into a ball, tears spilled down his cheeks as he realised that it was highly likely that the muscles in his neck had been shredded to pieces. His cry of pain wasn't unheard. Kabuto padded into the room with several medical supplies.  
"Hehe...woke up did we" he taunted as he surveyed the shinobi before him. "Well, can't say I didn't see this coming, Sasuke did have to use considerable force to remove your fangs from his arm" He smiled as he saw Naruto's face fall. "What did I do...?" Naruto questioned, grimacing as he felt his muscles knit together with the help of Kabuto. Sitting upright, Naruto stretched his neck and sat staring at Kabuto, his eyes unwavering.  
"Well...basicly, you were helping Sasuke discover what it feels like to be lower in the food chain than someone else" Kabuto said simply, crushing a passing ant for dramatic effect. Naruto sat still, frozen with shock. He had just heard the most disturbing information he ever had, and it was he who had committed the act.  
"See ya around demon-child" Kabuto laughed venomously as he unlocked the padlock on Naruto's chains and left the room. Rubbing his wrists where the shackles had scraped them raw, Naruto stood up and headed for the spring. He needed a bath now more than ever, even if only to wash the imaginary feel of Sasuke's blood from his skin.

Sinking into the freezing water, Naruto felt his hair stand on end. His skin felt like it was on fire with the cold, but he gritted his teeth and sunk below the surface, shaking his hair out in front of him. Suddenly standing up, he shook himself partially dry and, wrapping a towel around himself, walked towards Sasuke's room. Sasuke heard his footsteps quite a while before they actually stopped outside his door, but lay still, as though he was completely unaware. His arm throbbed unconfortably and he shifted his position just as Naruto walked into the room.  
"Sasuke..." he whispered in a soft, submissive voice that played sweetly to Sasuke's sadistic fury at being humiliatingly beaten by the shinobi before him, who hadn't even had to use jutsu to break his arm.  
"Naruto." Sasuke answered curtly, barely acknowledging Naruto at all. Naruto crept closer to him, if there was a time to be obedient, submissive and pleading to get his own way...it was now.  
"Im r-really sorry...Sasuke. I-Im so-sor-sorry" he sobbed, tears filled with the forced exit of every single regret, pain and broken bond he had held back through the years spilling down his flushed cheeks. Sasuke melted slightly as he looked at Naruto on the floor, curled up in the corner crying pitifully.

"Naruto" Sasuke murmured as he stood up and padded over to the whimpering blond. Naruto tensed his body, the threat of being hit imminent, but instead of a fist, something soft landed on his head. "You're getting water all over the floor" Sasuke grinned as he began to dry Naruto's ears and fur, although he chose to let the jinchuriki dry his own tails, else there'd be more than water to clean up later. When he was dry, Sasuke stood up and padded back over to his bed, lay down and left Naruto sitting in just a towel, all alone. This Naruto expected, but instead of returning to his own room, removing the now soaked towel from around his waist, he proceded to curl up at the bottom of Sasuke's bed. Wrapping his tails around himself, he settled down, rather comfortable. A few minutes passed before Sasuke suddenly stood up and left the room. Naruto was confused and just stayed still, but his confusion was amplified when Sasuke came back with a long shirt and baggy pants which he proceded to throw at the blond at the foot of his bed. "Here" he said before turning round so Naruto could change. Still confused, Naruto did as he was told. "Good boy" Sasuke said, ruffling Naruto's hair softly, a hint of patronising sarcasm in his voice as he went back to sleep. Naruto just stood where he was, looking at the back of Sasuke's head with a strange expression on his face. Sasuke sighed heavily.  
"Naruto..." He motioned for him to step closer. As soon as Naruto was close enough, Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down so he was lying across the bottom of the bed at Sasuke's feet.  
"Stay" he growled as he pulled some of the duvet over the blond shinobi. Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, Sasuke was still kind...in his own way.

Hinata was positively fuming by the time she got to the split up point, and in her fury, set off every single flare she could find.  
"Wait here, and if Kakashi shows up...you find me!" she growled as she raced off again, leaving Lee behind in the dust.  
"Hinata-san..." he sighed.  
"Kakashi...you shouldn't start a fight if you aren't ready to see your own blood" Hinata muttered venomously under her breath as she followed the scent of Sakura's perfume.  
"You aren't gonna trick me this time. Byakugan" Hinata scanned the surrounding area, discovering the pair just minutes ahead of her. "Gotcha" she smiled to herself as her fangs glinted in the moonlight. Speeding up, she stormed forward.  
"Crap, she's following us!" Kasashi cursed as a shadow clone saw her pass.  
"Which is bad...right?" Sakura whispered. Kakashi sped up.  
"That's really bad, we're on the right track, which means that now she is, which means that she has a chance of finding the hideout with Naruto in first!"  
"Which means..."  
"That she'll go berserk if Naruto's hurt, and knowing how Orochimaru is, thats almost definite!"

Finally catching up to the two shinobi, Hinata roared her entrance, landing heavily upon the ground just meters in front of Kakashi and Sakura. "KA-KA-SHIIII" Her voice sounded like thunder as she dug her claws into the soft earth, pulling lumps out of the ground in an attempt to control herself. Blood drained from Sakura's face as she looked into the eyes of the devil before her, Hinata's silver hair and bared fangs catching the moonlight, giving her an eerie glow that made her sillhouette terrifying.  
"Hinata" Kakashi said softly. Sakura looked at him, and was surprised that he didn't even look fazed by the rabid girl in front of them. "Please calm down" he pleaded, his voice wavering slightly with uncertainty as he uncovered his left eye, activating his Sharingan. Hinata could attack them at any moment and even with his Sharingan activated, with her lightning movements it would be almost impossible to avoid a flash attack like hers in the dense forest.  
"Trick me will you? Don't trust me do you? I should have told you this before we started..." Hinata shifted her weight, "Don't screw with me if you don't want to see your own BLOOD" Launching heself at the unmasked jounin, Hinata flipped herself so she landed behind him. "Seems you needed to be told after all" she said coldly and stiffening her tails, buried the now steel like needles of hair into his back.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she screamed inside at the sight before her. Fear had frozen her body and she stood paralyzed as she watched the devils claws rake away flesh from the body it held aloft. The soft experssion on Kakashi's face faded as Hinata wrenched her tails from his body and he fell to the floor. The silver haired jinchuriki stared at the injured man before her, then, turning her head, looked straight at Sakura who flinched with her eye contact.  
"Sakura, he isn't dead yet. This is just another scar for a man who lives as a shinobi. I used to fool myself with promises and vows to protect and save, but really, I'm just continuing to throw myself into constant danger like those who have died before me under the pretence of their 'Nindo' their ninja way." Hinata's eyes flamed as she clenched her fists, her still bloody claws piercing the skin of her palms. "Im a completely different person, and it is justified that I should have a new Nindo. To live solely for him...That is my road to follow" Her expression softened as she walked toward the frozen kunoichi. Leaning towards her, Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear. "If you intend to follow yours, move your feet and help stop the man in front of you from bleeding to death"  
The words echoed in Sakura's ear as the jinchuriki disappeared from sight, and slowly, one foot in front of the other, she walked over to Kakashi's side. Kneeling down and readying her hands with chakra, tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked at the wasted body before her eyes. A small moan of pain was uttered from his lips as she knitted bone and muscle back together with all the strength she had.  
"You were right, Kakashi-sensei, she did go berserk, but it was your mistake to underestimate love"

The sound of footsteps woke Naruto from his sleep. Groggily, he stood up and stretched, leaning against the wall for support. Vaguely aware that he wasn't in his own room, Naruto groped around for the door handle and finally reaching it, pulled the door open to meet the vast corridor of the hideout. Unfortunately, he walked straight into Kabuto who happened to be carrying a large box, filled with varius items. The box of course, went flying and Naruto sat down with a bump, still sleepy.  
"Watch where you're goi-" Kabuto cut himself off as he saw Naruto sitting on the floor, a soft sleepy expression on his face. Crouching down, Kabuto took a sole item , a syringe, from the now abandoned box and leant towards Naruto. After a few seconds, Kabuto stood up and walked away...with a slight grin on his face. Confused and unfazed, Naruto stood up and yawning, followed his nose to the nearby spring and sinking into the icy water, proceded to dip below the surface and blow bubbles childishly. Now fully awake, Naruto dressed and left the spring, heading instead to the entrance of the hideout. He already knew his collar had certain locating seals on it, so running was pointless, but he wanted to stretch his legs. Being cooped up was making him set off at a sprint, pushing himself as fast as he could go. Trees raced by as he shot past them, the novelty of his new found speed spurring him on to greater lengths. Coming up to a ravine, Naruto pushed off from the last available branch and leapt into the air. The wind on his fur bit at him coldly but he couldnt ignore the freedom he gained from being so close to the sky. He felt he could fly.

Sasuke noticed immediately that Naruto was missing, and making the hand seals that would activate the locator on his collar, set off from the compound's entrance after him. Hinata too felt the change in her lover's position, his scent carried on the wind. She immediately followed it as fast as she could, her hands leaving prints in the tree bark with their force. Naruto could smell Sasuke's scent behind him, and knew he was being followed. Slowing down, he allowed time for the Uchiha to catch up to him, then set off again at normal running speed.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he finally reached Naruto's side, "You know you aren't to run" Naruto grinned.  
"I'm not running away, I'm just taking a break. You haven't lived until you can fly!" Naruto shot off faster than Sasuke's eyes could follow, and leapt up into the sky again, this time as far as he could go. As Sasuke watched him, a slight jelousy crept into the back of his head. Naruto really was flying...so much higher than Sasuke could. Sasuke contemplated this revelation as Naruto returned, having landed.  
"Run with me!" Naruto asked playfuly, his tails wagging franticly with excitement. The two set off at a run, Naruto bounding easily by Sasuke's side. This behaviour lasted for a few minutes until, for seemingly no reason at all, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke stood a few steps ahead, watching the jinchuriki sniff the air in a frenzy.

Naruto's ears flattened as he felt a presence other than Sasuke's closing in fast. His fur bristled as he tasted the air, but this smell was familiar...like something he'd forgotten. The presence burst through the trees and skidded to a halt. Surrounded by a cloud of dust, a small girl with silver hair stood on the floor below him and Sasuke. Spotting the tails and fangs, Naruto immediately knew that it was a jinchuriki like him. Assuming an offencive pose, Naruto bared his fangs and a deep growl rumbled in his throat. Hinata watched Naruto bare his fangs at her. Was he completely stupid? He'd forgotten her within the space of 5 days? "Naruto! It's me, Hinata. It's ok, I've come to take you back!" She shouted to the now snarling Naruto. She was confused and frightened, NAruto was acting as though she was a complete stranger, someone who couldn't be trusted. Sasuke, who'd been watching the events unfold immediately knew why. He'd instructed Kabuto to construct a serum, one that would erase every memory of before he came to the compound. This way, Naruto's loyalty would be to him, and Konohagakure and it's people would lie forgotten at the back of his head. "Naruto, this girl would kill me if given the chance, let me see your loyalty" Sasuke said calmly as he walked towards him and removed the metal collar that constricted his chakra flow. Naruto immediately flew towards Hinata, swiping at her furiously. Hinata had to scrabble desperately just to avoid being caught by his claws as she tried to regain her balance. Hinata realised it was either fight or be killed at this point, Naruto wasn't himself and would kill her without blinking.

"Kura! K-Kuuraaa" Hinata sobbed as she fled to he inner self and banged on the gated of the Gobi's cage. "I need your power, I don't know what else to do!"  
"Hinata-chan...I know what you need and I'll give it to you without question, but even with this power, you'll be hard pressed to even wound him when he's like this. Flee, save him another day. You won't do him any good dead and you know it. Even I can't help him now, Miki isn't responding to me, he's somehow bending her to his will on his own. As he is, that child could kill almost any shinobi on this earth and still not be satisfied."

Hinata felt herself coursing with Kura's power as lilac chakra coursed through her veins and covered her skin. Rushing Naruto in a ditch attempt, she found herself yanked backwards as he leapt over her and caught ahold of her tails. Flipping her above his head, Naruto slammed Hinata into the ground with all the force he had. Hinata felt her arm break but adrenaline kept the pain at bay. Fear crept into her head and Hinata fled the scene, tears blooming in her eyes as she turned her back on him.


	12. Chapter 12

Love Is Blind Chapter 13

Naruto watched the silver haired kunoichi flee as he stretched and padded over to Sasuke's side, his chakra now flowing freely though his veins. Something niggled in the back of his head about her, like he knew he from before, but he dismissed it as a wandering thought and turned his attention to Sasuke who played with his ears fondly.

"Ne, Sasuke, what did she want with us?" Naruto asked, yawning as he curled up on the floor beside the Uchiha and pawed at the dirt between his claws.

"Naruto, do you remember where you used to live?" Sasuke asked slyly.

Naruto shook his head softly.

"You come from the Village Hidden In The Leaves, Konohagakure. When you were born, your father, the fourth Hokage sealed a deamon inside you, the Nine Tailed Fox to protect the village" Naruto listened carefully as Sasuke described his life.

"But the villagers believed that you had become the deamon sealed inside you, scorned you and bullied you. That girl hates you to her very core because it was you and the way you are that caused her father to do the same to her, to make her into a jinchuriki too. You were my first friend, Naruto, and for that I saved you when you were dying from their hatred"

Anger and sadness welled inside Naruto's heart as the memories of his childhood were allowed to surface by Sasuke's words, the pain of being ignored, whispered about and abused.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered as he was pressed into the raven haired shinobi's chest, and comforted by words that poisoned his mind with an unnecessary hate for those he now viewed as foe rather than friend.

Hinata raged with fury as tears flooded her eyes, Naruto couldn't even remember her after 5 days and she had given him everything she had. Wind whipped at her face as she sped through the village gates, her face red with crying.

She let herself into Naruto's room, not bothering with a key as she ripped the handle from the door and flung it across the street. With a flump, she collapsed onto the bed and cried, Naruto's scent clouding her mind as exhaustion claimed her.

"Hinata? Hinata!"

The jinchuriki opened her eyes and was confronted by one of the last people she expected to see.

"Sakura? Wh-where..what..."

"Shhh...you slept for three days, what happened to you?" Sakura asked as she began to dig around in her bag. Bringing out a ramen box, she handed it to Hinata who thanked her and began to wolf down the noodles. Half way through swallowing the first mouthful, tears dropped to the table top as Hinata remembered the scene.

"Hinata?" Sakura patted her on the back as Hinata hiccuped and nearly choked on ramen.

It was then that Hinata really started to cry, letting out every single drop of emotion available to her.

"Sakuraaaa...hic, Na-Naruto ca-can't even remember meee, and I hurt Kakashi-sensei...hic, and you're being nice wh-when you should h-hate me, and...hic, I-Im...I want Naruto baaackkk" Hinata wailed as Sakura hugged her softly.

"Hinata, I'm not going to hate you, you weren't yourself when you hurt Kakashi-sensei, and you were right, it is just another scar to him, hes been showing it off to everyone who will look" Sakura half laughed as Hinata looked at her.

"And as for Naruto, you're in exactly the same situation as he was when Sasuke left, but trust me, Naruto WILL come back. His bond to this place is strong, it wont be broken that easily, just as the bond you share with him won't either. He won't forget you...he won't forget any of us...not really" Hinata stopped crying as Sakura wiped away her tears.

"There...now then...do you wanna go see how cool this scar of Kakashi-sensei's looks coz I still havn't seen it?" Sakura didn't even wait for an answer as she dragged Hinata out of her hospital bed and down the ward corridor to Kakashi's room.

"Kakashi-sensei! Me and Hinata want to see too!" Sakura shouted as she pushed past a crowd of nurses listening to Kakashi's exaggerated tale of how he fought off an ambush and was injured in the process.

"Shouldn't you all have jobs to do" Sakura glared at the pouting nurses as they left the room.

"Sensei...I-"

"Hinata, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have tricked you" Kakashi laughed, "But we really need to find an outlet for your anger" Hinata giggled.

"Look, it's a really cool scar too" Kakashi said as he pulled up his shirt and lifted up the bandage. Underneath all the bruising, Hinata could make out a perfect star shaped wound where her tail fur had split to provide less air resistance.

"Cool" Sakura traced the star softly so as to not press on the bruising.

Hinata smiled guiltily, at least it looked pretty.

"No-one knows it was you either, so you're safe" Kakashi said as Hinata turned to get a glass of water.

"Arigatou...Kakashi-sensei, I won't give up on finding him and bringing him back either. I guess me and Naruto have swapped places now, hehe"

"I'm glad to hear it...Hinata, we'll try our best to find him too" Kakashi said as Hinata left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Naruto, try harder!" Sasuke shouted at him as Naruto built up chakra in his stomach, condensing it into a small ball. Then, making a series of hand signs, shot bullets of chakra from his mouth that reduced the cliff face he was aiming for into rubble.

"You're getting better" Sasuke said as Orochimaru walked into the clearing. "I remember a move just like that, Naruto nearly killed me with it a few years back" he laughed as Naruto looked at him, puzzled. There were a lot of things he heard from these two that he couldn't remember at all, but recently, that girl with silver hair had been invading his dreams.

She was pretty when he thought about it, and she had a feeling about her that she had once been very important to him.

Sasuke had dismissed these feelings though, he had explained that once you begin to hate someone, they become a large part of your life too, larger than those you love because people tend to dwell on negative emotions alot more than positive ones.

Still, she puzzled him to the extent that almost all his free time was spent dreaming, trying to piece together his memories.

"Naruto! We need to move base again soon. Pack only what you need because we're leaving in ten minutes." Orochimaru rasped as he walked away. Sasuke walked with Naruto to his room and waited for him.

Naruto decided that all he needed was his sketchpad and pencils.

The book was filled with fragments of his memory that he had dreamt of, a mountain with faces, a boy whom he had taught the Oroike no Jutsu and the girl with silver hair. He spent much time perfecting these drawings, and imagining which parts they had played in his life.

"Naruto! Lets go!" Naruto quickly followed Sasuke outside the compound, and ran alongside him and Orochimaru with ease, his tails streaming behind him.

"When we get to a village for supplies, Naruto, I want you to wear this" Sasuke handed Naruto a large cloak with a hood.

"It should be big enough to hide your tails and ears"

"Why do I need to though, I like seeing peoples expressions as they look" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, but if you see anyone that even so much as looks familiar, I want you to wear it immediately...okay?" Naruto nodded as he bounded forward, clipping the branches with his claws.

Special Thanks To:  
-xXLoony-ChanXx- - Thanks for being my first ever supportive review ^_^ Luv yah XD


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late upload, and for how crappy this chapter is, but I'm in the middle of moving house AND packing for a holiday so this story is officially on hiatus for around 3-4 weeks.

AAAGH *ducks flying object* IM SORRY!

Love Is Blind Chapter 14

The group of three arrived at a large village soon after dark, being met with a festival in full swing. Fireworks had been lit and made blooms of colour in the sky as they passed through the gates and into the crowds. Naruto, aware of peoples gazes and frightened stared donned the cloak immediately, forgetting his earlier words in favor of lying low till they left.

"Naruto...find us an inn!" Orochimaru commanded as he scanned the area for still open stores.

"Hai" Naruto answered eagerly as he disappeared into the sea of bodies. Sasuke smirked as two small children ran past him, arms full of fireworks and snacks. 'Kids' He thought.

"Sasuke! This way, I found a nice one" Naruto called as he returned, with a large plastic bag.

"What's with the bag?"

"You'll see" Naruto grinned. Flopping down onto the soft bed, NAruto sighed deeply as he rolled over and flicked through his sketchbook. Suddenly shutting it, he stood up, grabbed Sasuke's arm and the bag he had earlier and dragged the two bodily from the room.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as they came to a stop just outside the village. Naruto pulled off his cloak and sat down on it, pulling Sasuke down beside him and opening the bag.

"Fireworks!" Naruto declared as he pulled out some small sparklers and Black snakes.

"We aren't kids you know, Naruto" Sasuke said exasperatingly as he was handed a sparkler and lit it with a small fire jutsu. Naruto consequently lit his from Sasuke's and they both crouched down and looked at the colours. Naruto stared at the white hot center of the sparks, and something lit inside his head, a small glimmer of a memory...

"Narutooo-kuuun! Hahaha, look what I have" A small girl with pink hair ran up to the young Naruto. His face lit up as she handed him sparklers of assorted colours.

"Cool, Sakura-chan this is awesome" he said as he handed some to a small child with raven black hair.

"Sasuke, here" Young Sasuke turned up his nose. "We aren't kids you know" he said as he took them anyway. Naruto sat down on the ground, pulling out a grilled squid from nowhere and chomping down on it ravenously"

"For Godssake Naruto, no-one's gonna dare take it away from you. Slow down before you choke to death!" Sakura laughed at him as he pulled out another.

"Let him choke, the idiot's dumb enough to eat the stick too anyway" Sasuke smirked as he lit another sparkler and sat down too.

"WHAT!" cried Naruto, shooting up from his seat in a challenging manner and inadvertantly crunching through the stick and swallowing it in his haste.

"Eh!" Sakura stared at him as half a stick hung from Naruto's lower lip. Sasuke burst out laughing as Naruto stood spluttering for a while before all three were rolling on the floor in peals of laughter.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" A small silvery voice echoed through his head as he turned around to see it's source.

"Sasuke...? Who's Sakura?" Naruto asked as his sparkler fizzled out. Sasuke looked at him, seriousness written on his face. Naruto could read the atmosphere immediately.

"Just kidding!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a cheezy grin on his face. He could sense that it was a taboo subject for Sasuke and no more was said, but the mood had been ruined and the two trudged back to the inn. Naruto immediately went to bed, lying awake in the dark as crickets chirrped outside the window.

"Pink hair..." he whispered to himself. Hi eyes widened as he shot across the room and grabbed his sketch book. Flicking through the pages, he found the one picture he was looking for, the girl with pink hair...Sakura.

A smile dawned on his face as he recalled the warmth of his recovered memory, the happiness he felt was so real, but he had supposedly hated the villagers. Maybe this was before the incident Sasuke had described...maybe...the inclings of doubt had seeded in Naruto's mind, was Sasuke spinning him lies?


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry again for the late update, holidays and results have put a strain on the amount of time I have to compose the story. Just so you guys know, if any of you reading this fan-fiction also read my other creation 'Plaything' centering around the SasuNaru pairing, please let it be noted that I will not be updating until all the kinks have been worked out in the next few chapters, so I need not rely on a beta to correct the more...erotic...parts of my work.

Love Is Blind Chapter 15

The next morning, Naruto was bright eyed and bushy tailed, but his usual morning grin was nowhere to be found. The idea that Sasuke lied to him was too heavy in his mind to shake, and yet he didn't fully believe it to be true that he had either. Something had stuck in his mind somewhere and the more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

"Naruto, come on, we're leaving!" Sasuke called as he opened the door. Naruto hastily followed, leaving the cloak from the night before behind. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

"What? We're leaving so it's not like I need it anymore!" Naruto said defensivly as he padded from the room huffily. Sasuke turned to follow him, shutting the door on the now empty room. Passing through the crowds of people still celebrating, people scattered as Naruto growled at them in mock aggressiveness, grinning at the different expressions on their faces. As they passed the shrine, one girl stood in their way. Naruto growled at her but she stood firm, unwavering.

"Naruto?" she whispered, tears softly falling onto her cloak as she stretched out her hand and touched his face. Her touch sent bolts of electric through his skin as their flesh connected. Sasuke emerged from behind Naruto, who reeled backwards.

"Sasuke" The girl said flatly as she nodded a curt greeting, to which Sasuke responded likewise, pulling at Naruto to leave. As they made their way past her, Naruto caught a glimpse of bright pink under her hood. His eyes widened as memories shot hrough his head, blinding his darkened eyes with light.

"Naruto, as blind as you may be, even you must be able to piece things together now" Naruto found himself in a darkened room, dank and musty with the smell of water. He'd been here before, he could feel it. Footsteps crossed over to him and a red haired girl with tails and ears not unlike his emerged from the shadows.

"Remember me?" She said coyly. Naruto thought hard, her physique and face were definitly familiar, but he couldn't quite grasp the name.

"Sorry..." he whispered. The girl laughed as she walked over to him and curled her tails around his waist.

"I'm Miki, the nine tailed fox demon" she crooned as she played with her hair.

"Mi-ki...MIKI!" Naruto exclaimed as he remembered everything. Shock showed plainly on his face as he clung to her in happiness.

"Yeah, yeah ok now listen up! I agree that what Sasuke did was wrong, but don't hold it against the guy, you're like his best friend. I just think he didn't want to see you leave. But anyway, you can't let them know you've remembered any of our life, else they'll do the same thing again, understand?" Naruto nodded quickly.

"Im still under some of the sealing effects of that drug so most of my power isn't available at the moment, so any battles of yours will have to stay yours for the time being. See ya"

Sound flooded his ears as the chattering of nervous bystanders looked on at the jinchuriki. Sakura ran after him as he was bodiy dragged away by Sasuke, and it pained him to fake amnesia and run away.

"Go on ahead" Orochimaru rasped as he turned round to face Sakura, "You've attracted too much attention, now move" Sakura stopped in her tracks as Sasuke and Naruto faded from view.

"Konoha WILL get them back, just wait" Sakura threatened as she tightened her stance.

"Go back to your village little girl, I don't want to fight you. You are nothing more than Tsunade's gofer, with her luck and brute strength to match. Too bad she isn't around anymore eh?" He taunted.

Sakura's eyes flamed as she placed all her power behind her fists and flew at Orochimaru.

"Dont be so full of it, BASTARD!"

Sakura's fist hit Orachimaru squarely in the face, his jaw structure crumpling immediately before hanging limply from his face. Sakura grinned in triumph but her grin was wiped away by his, a grin that held so much cruel violence behind it. Orochimaru took hold of his now limp jaw and snapped it back into place, Sakura could hear the grinding as he spat out two teeth that had snapped off.

"Heheh..heh, You'll regret that" he laughed as he slammed his hand to the floor and summoned a Kyoudaija, a giant snake.

Sakura's face fell as the snake rose more than 70ft above her head.

"SHIIIIIT" she whispered as she drew kunai from her back pocket. 'Yeah, like these are gonna be of use. See THIS is why offensive jutsu is useful.'

As much as it pained her to, Sakura had no choice but to turn tail and flee. She had no chance against Orochimaru on her own with next to no offensive justu that could keep her far enough from him and the snake to keep her alive. Seeing her attempt to flee, Orochimaru grinned.

"Nuh-uh, I have a debt to pay back, little brat." He laughed, Kyoudaija lunging at the girl, fangs bared in anticipation of the small snack.

"Sasuke? Who...why...?" Naruto couldn't find the words to make his lies believable, like his whole vocabulary had deserted him in a ditch attempt to make him look incapable of an intelligent conversation.

"It doesn't matter, she's in the past now. I wont let her hurt you again"

Naruto felt the urge to smack Sasuke upside his head. How easily lies slid from his serpentine tongue like a hot knife through butter. Was he even worth bringing back, now he was corrupted and decietful? The blond's ears twitched in suspicion and his tails flicked with ire as Sasuke turned his back.

"Come on, let's go. Orochimaru-sama will be waiting for us by now."

A million thoughts swirled in Naruto's head, most important of all, fight or flight? Did he flee to the safety of the village where he knew he was needed, or did he fight Sasuke, attempt to defeat him and bring him back. Either way Sasuke's trust in him would be lost...

Settling his mind Naruto, for once, made a rational decision. In his confused and emotional state, he was in no position to openly confront Saskuke without causing possibly irreparable damage to one or both of them.

Swiftly, and to the utter confision of the raven shinobi, Naruto fled through the trees, his claws tearing the bark from the branches in his effort to run away from the source of his sorrowful confusion.

It took some seconds before Sasuke had registered Naruto's disappearance, but once he did, Sasuke quicky pursued the blond, his heavy rage filled leaps crushing the bark beneath his feet.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as loud as he could. There was no guarantee that the blond could even hear him though, as he was so far out of sight.

Naruto had heard him however and, tears pricking his eyes, forced himself to focus on the irony of the situation and keeping the pace of his footfall on the branches before him. Never in his dreams had he once thought that it would be Sasuke chasing him!

Bounding at full speed away from the raven nin, Naruto was soon far enough away to lose all sense of where Sasuke was. The distance between them was so great that he couldn't pick up his scent either. Slowing down as he entered a clearing, the blond knelt down and curled his tails around himself protectively.

Knowing that there was no way anyone could see him, Naruto didn't try to stop the tears rolling down his face and onto the soft, downy fur of his tails, betrayal dealing him a hard blow.

Were all the good memories of him and Sasuke real, based on lies; they were nothing but fantasy created to keep his inner voices placated with false kindness. Fury danced in his eyes as Naruto roared his turmoil, his claws raking the ground, leaving vicious grooves in the dirt.

Sasuke growled in fury; he had been assured by Kabuto that the effects of the serum were permenant. Throwing himself to the floor, his pent up andger released itself in one swift movement as Sasuke brought his fist to connect with the floor in a sickening thud, the ground crumpling underneath it leaving a decent sized dent in the earth.

"I had the bastard...I HAD HIM!"


	15. Chapter 15

I apologise to all whom this affects; but due to the STUPID enforcement of rules on this site, all my fiction is being henceforth moved to adultfanfiction .( net ). Please feel free to gander at my work there; but until then; no more chapters will be posted on this site.

Feel free to search for me under the name of QueenOfChaos

Lady Lucifer


End file.
